


Daddies for Life

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun (as brothers), Kim Brothers (EXO), M/M, Not the typical sugar daddy fic tho, Pathetic Attempts at Comic Relief, Ridiculous Superhero/Supervillain Names, Smut only at the end (you can skip the last part if you don't like top!soo), mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: Who knew Kyungsoo, the most notorious supervillain in Seoul, is a part-time sugar daddy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** #127  
>  **Pairing:** Kaisoo  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Author’s note:** Dear prompter, I hope you enjoy this fic even though I might have strayed from your prompt a little (oops!) ❤️ Dear mods, thank you for organising this fest amidst your busy schedules and being just downright awesome. The theme, visuals and video are all stunning ❤️ Dear everyone else, I tried injecting fun and fluff (with a bit of spicyness) in the fic, so I hope you guys will enjoy the read! Reading a comment from you at the end will be lovely, so don't be shy to share your thoughts! ^^

He should have read the fine print on the sign-up sheet.

 

He should not have trusted Park Chanyeol aka. Mr _Bomb_ astic (just because his superpowers allow him to cause catastrophic explosions smh).

 

For someone whose superhero outfit consists of red spandex and bright blue undies over it (yes, Chanyeol is practically a superman knock-off or perhaps he was colourblind when his costume designer asked for his inputs, either one), Jongin should have known to question every word from the man’s mouth.

 

But because they have been friends for ages, plus the fact that he was half-asleep when Chanyeol had first suggested signing them up to **_Daddies for Life_ ** , that is how Jongin finds himself stuck in this dire situation. In fact, dire is an underwhelming way to put it. Not a day has gone by without him regretting sharing his sandpit with the boy with flaming red hair when they were mere five year olds; a kind decision of the past that had cemented their friendship (and fixed his fate on this day).

 

Jongin curses under his breath and ducks his head behind the menu so he is not making direct eye contact with the man sitting across him. It has been a terrifying experience this past hour, from when the other had picked him up to now where they are seated and about to have dinner together.

 

The thought of having a sugar daddy had been enticing at the start, to be perfectly honest. Jongin had joked about this with Chanyeol before. What is not to love about having a guy who spoils you silly with money and affection? He has quite a sum of school loan left to pay and a sugar daddy could very well wipe off his debts. He has not been in a relationship for some time as well, and it would be nice to have someone to call his own. But Jongin had meant for the joke to remain _well_ a joke.

 

Now he is caught in a difficult situation because Chanyeol took what he had said seriously and now he cannot back out of the contract he had signed unless he forks out an incredulous amount of money as cancellation fee. On hindsight, the five-digit figure is probably peanuts to sugar daddies who cancel, considering they already pay so much to join the website. But to poor sugar babies like Jongin, it is probably equivalent to the cost of an arm and a leg.

 

He would not think the situation dire if he was out on a date with say someone like… _Baekhyun_ for example, the sugar daddy matched with Chanyeol, who does not even have superhero blood in him, but is just a regular human (at least he thinks so?)

 

A date like that is fine. It is normal for superheroes to date humans besides fellow superheroes. The usually quiet and mysterious man does have his odd moments sometimes; Jongin has heard about Baekhyun’s occasional disappearing acts from Chanyeol. But surely it beats his _life-threatening_ situation.

 

Jongin would have accepted a date (or multiple) with Baekhyun, and he most certainly would not be sat in his seat in the most expensive restaurant in Seoul contemplating a future with missing limbs, or worst, no future at all because he is dead.

 

He had thought it was an error or a really bad joke when the name of his sugar daddy first popped up in his inbox. But all ten emails and phone calls to the website’s customer care office had confirmed his fate. According to the nice lady he had spoken to on a couple of occasions, he and his sugar daddy are a _perfect_ match; all their likes and dislikes ticked off.

 

_“I have never seen two strangers so compatible before. I wish you two every happiness!” the lady had chirped._

 

_But how can it be?!_

 

Everyone knows his sugar daddy. One would have been living underground if they have not heard of the name. _Heck!_ Jongin thinks even the underworlders know who he is.

 

Doh Kyungsoo aka. Baby _Rock_ . Don’t let the innocent part of the word fool you. Baby _Rock_ is often considered _the_ supervillain to end all supervillains what with his super strength and seemingly insane ability to cheat death because of it. Despite him having gone off the radar a bit these past couple of years, he was voted most likely to make Superman piss his pants in Everyday Heroes Magazine just recently.

 

Who would have thought he would add part-time sugar daddy to his “legacy”?

 

What would Jongin’s brothers say when they find out he is seeing their arch nemesis?

 

He himself has never seen the supervillain in action before, but he is still apprehensive because he has heard plenty of horrific stories from others to judge his evilness.

 

He supposes Kyungsoo must have joined the site because he was bored. A man of power like him, someone who has thousands of minions to do his bidding, surely he would have a lot of free time?

 

 ** _Daddies for Life_** , the app they had signed up for, promotes the rich, extravagant, life — going out to three Michelin star restaurants for dates, sugar daddies pampering their sugar babies with expensive gifts bought with all-powerful black cards, and even sponsoring overseas trips and studies (if it applies, like it would in the case of Jongin).

 

Jongin knows everything about the site could just be an exciting game for someone like Kyungsoo, who has money and time in abundance.

 

Even more reason why he dreads being a part of this arrangement, because he knows the other can do whatever he wants with him, so long as they stick within the boundaries as set out in the sugar contract. Thankfully, sex is not a prerequisite in such relationships. Jongin would not know what to think if he is told to have sex with Kyungsoo to repay all he has done as his sugar daddy. This isn’t prostitution, _thank god_.

 

Jongin had tried his utmost to delay meeting up with the supervillain, even passing some ridiculous excuses whenever he had to reschedule. One time he told Kyungsoo his dog, Monggu, was having an allergic reaction because he inhaled soap bubbles (they were really in a bath though) so he had to bring him to the Vet. He was genuinely shocked and about to get mad when the other actually replied him with a ◔̯◔ emoticon after reading his message.

 

An eye roll emoticon. How in the world did the other find it appropriate?  

 

 _So it is true he is heartless,_ Jongin had thought. He was in the midst of typing out a long colourful reply, cursing at him with the

╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮emoticon, but then Kyungsoo had quickly followed up with a “sorry, I meant to send this (ಥ﹏ಥ) I hope he is fine.”

 

Suddenly, it is like the heavens have open up.

 

Jongin can hardly believe it.

 

He learnt three things that day — (i) Kyungsoo has fat fingers, (ii) _the supervillain uses emoticons? omg_ , and (iii) maybe, _maybe_ he is not as heartless as people make him out to be.

 

There are constantly rumors going around that he is the offspring of Doctor Doom and the Enchantress, but Jongin highly doubts these supervillains of the past know how to use emoticons.

 

He had eventually ran out of excuses and they had settled on a common time to meet. It was inevitable. The sugar contract he had signed mandated them to meet face-to-face at least once. Subsequent meetings after the first are subject to, _of course_ , both parties’ assessment of whether they would like to continue on with the relationship. If the matched pair clicks, they are free to date each other. If they do not, well...

 

Jongin knows they can go separate ways after the first date tonight, and that Kyungsoo cannot go against his decision. It was his original intention when he had said yes to the date anyway — fulfilling the minimal in his contract and breaking it without forking out any penalties.

 

It is difficult to not feel fear coursing through his body when he looks at Kyungsoo sitting across him.

 

The rumors simply do not do the other justice.

 

Eyes naturally wide like the berth people usually give him when he is out on the streets, and thick eyebrows furrowed, fixing his (admittedly still handsome) babyface in a permanent glare. The supervillain is dressed exactly like what everyone is used to seeing him in — silk top dyed ivory, skinny black suit pants, diamond-encrusted choker, black leather gloves and _that_ thick black cloak he has taken a habit of _flapping_ behind his back whenever he wants to appear ~~cool~~ powerful.

 

Jongin briefly wonders if all the clothes in Kyungsoo’s wardrobe are washed in the same consistent palette because he has never seen the other dressed differently.

 

“Do you have your order, Jongin?”

 

He startles when he hears Kyungsoo’s voice, and he nods timidly, even though he has yet to decide between chargrilled chicken infused with herbs and a dish that looks a fancier version of kentucky fried chicken — something his poor sorry ass can probably get from the nearest fast food chain for under five dollars.

 

The supervillain’s eyes seem to pin him in place with the intensity of his stare, and Jongin finds he has to swallow the saliva welling up in his mouth before surfacing a reply.

 

“Y-Yes. I think I’ll go f-for the fried chicken,” he points at the illustration on the menu quickly, afraid to even take up a second more of the other’s time.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes dart down, and Jongin finds he can finally breathe again.

 

“Ahh… the buttermilk fillets. Good choice,” Kyungsoo nods once and raises his hand in the air, quite abruptly too, to call for a waitstaff. The man sitting nearest to the supervillain (even then, he was a good five feet away) practically jumps in his seat when the hand went up. Perhaps he had thought Kyungsoo wanted to strike him. Jongin would laugh if he wasn’t so distracted at the hint of chest bared when the other’s shirt shifted.

 

_Wow. Even his collarbones are so defined._

 

Sharp like the tongue he is rumored to have. Jongin gulps.

 

Kyungsoo lowers his hand when he sees a waitress acknowledge him and he turns to frown at the cowering man, a perplexed expression settling on his face.

 

 _Does he seriously not know the effect he has on others?_ Jongin blinks.

 

“What would you like, sir?” The waitress, clearly nervous in their presence, folds her hands in front of herself politely and waits for Kyungsoo to place his order. Jongin sees her fingers trembling, even though she tries to hide it, and he feels somewhat relieved knowing that everyone else in the restaurant is as equally affected by the supervillain’s presence as him. Kyungsoo has not been seen out for some time now, but everyone still recognises him.

 

It is not everyday you walk in a high-class establishment (or any public space for that matter) and you see a supervillain, especially someone of Kyungsoo’s name, out and about, walking among the humans.

 

Their society has evolved from the dark ages, becoming more open now — superheroes and supervillains are allowed to walk the streets, and the latter bunch aren’t apprehended on sight unless they commit a crime. But it is more often the case you only see superheroes out. Supervillains are still slightly more conservative, with many preferring to hide behind their masks of anonymity, and avoiding the likely prejudice they are to face when out in public.  

 

Clearly, Kyungsoo is an anomaly. He need not be afraid too anyways. No one will dare approach him to stir trouble.

 

“Jongin, first,” the supervillain suggests. Jongin cannot even hide how taken aback he is when both Kyungsoo and the waitress’ attention switch over to him.

 

“Sir?” The waitress clears her throat and inclines her head in his direction.

 

“Erm… I’ll have the buttermilk fillets, please,” Jongin murmurs.

 

“Make that two,” Kyungsoo adds before the waitress can ask him. “I want champagne to go with, only the best for Jongin (the said man’s eyes are the widest at this point), and for dessert later, the chef’s selection of cakes and sweets. Tell him to be generous with his choice. Money is not an issue. _Thank you_ ,” he dismisses politely.

 

Both Jongin and the waitress’ jaw drop, and he swears he hears the man at the adjacent table (the same man from before) drop his knife.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Kyungsoo frowns at the awkward silence that follows, which eventually snaps the waitress out of her shock.

 

“Nothing, sir!” She squeaks and scurries away after bowing in their direction.

 

Yet, Jongin remains stunned by the other’s unexpected display of good manners. First letting him order first, and then thanking the waitress... like a true gentleman would. Is this really who they call the scariest supervillain of their time? If he was not privy to the many stories he has heard of him before, he would not be able to tell at all.

 

Kyungsoo stares at the waitress’ retreating back before shifting his attention back to his date.

 

“So—”

 

Jongin visibly startles when the other opens his mouth.

 

“I suppose we should try to get to know each other better. Tell me about yourself, Jongin. Why did you want a sugar daddy? Surely a handsome young man like you would have plenty of suitors falling at your feet?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

_Did he seriously just called me handsome?_

 

Jongin can feel himself blushing, and his heart rate picking up. He cannot believe he is actually going to (or at least _attempting_ to) have a normal conversation with a supervillain, who so far tonight has not acted anything quite like one to deserve the bad label.

 

 _Are the rumors about him wrong?_ Jongin knows he should not have blindly trusted rumors.

 

“My b-best friend signed me up for it,” Jongin lifts his head timidly. “I have school loans to be paid and I didn’t want any help from my brothers; they have enough on their plates. If trading my companionship would alleviate my debts, we figured why not? If romantic feelings develop along the way, it would be an obvious plus. Chanyeol and I have read the success stories on the app, and I guess I kind of wanted someone for myself. I certainly wasn’t expecting to get paired with you…” his voice trails off.

 

Kyungsoo snorts, and a small puff of black smoke escapes from his nose. Jongin’s eyes widen and he starts to fidget nervously with his sweater sleeves again. _What was that smoke?_ Somehow, Kyungsoo’s odd behaviour reminds him of the baby dragons in the movie Chanyeol had forced him to watch at their last sleepover, snorting smoke when startled. They are cute but dangerous creatures.

 

Jongin briefly wonders if Kyungsoo is the same.

 

“We are the same then,” the supervillain says. “I was tricked by my sidekick to join. All my past relationships had failed, yet he keeps insisting I interact more with others despite knowing my condition. Said I would eventually find the right guy, I just had to persevere... I submitted, just to get him off my case,” Kyungsoo huffs.

 

“You have a sidekick?” Jongin blurts out. He is genuinely surprised someone actually managed to one up the supervillain.

 

“Yes. Doh Sehun aka. _Blow_ jock,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, probably at the highly inappropriate connotation that comes with the name, before his face hardens. “Annoying piece of shit!” he curses. His tone of voice then immediately makes a one-eighty switch over to an overly-saccharine one. “But alas, he’s also my baby brother so I can’t kill him. Darn it!”  

 

The casual way he conveys his intent makes Jongin swallow his saliva in fear. Thankfully, their waitress returns with their orders and he is given temporary respite as they start their meals.

 

It is funny how Jongin cuts up his chicken quickly and pops pieces into his mouth without a care for how he is burning his tongue. He just wants to speed through dinner so he does not have to see Kyungsoo again. He does not even want to waste time asking why the other does not take off his gloves to eat comfortably.

 

On the other hand, the supervillain is cutting away at his piece so _slowly_ , hands holding his fork and knife daintily, _even his pinkies are poking out!!_

 

Jongin knows it is probably Kyungsoo being extra careful because he does not want to cut too hard and break the fine porcelain with his super strength, but it is a funny sight to behold. He looks like a surgeon operating on a piece of chicken.

 

“Why the hurry to leave, Jongin?”

 

He chokes at the sudden question, and Kyungsoo raises his eyes to his face, nothing but concern in his expression.

 

“I know the heimlich maneuver!” he declares loudly. The supervillain actually dabs at his lips with his napkin, sets down his cutleries and makes to stand. Of course the thought of Kyungsoo wrapping his muscular arms around his body makes Jongin panic even more, and he thumps on his chest frantically. He rather die by his own hands than have the other crush him.

 

A hard one dislodges the problem and he waves his hands in Kyungsoo’s face before the latter can come around to him. “Wait, I am fine now!” Jongin ignores the glass of champagne in front of him and makes a show of taking in big gulps from his glass of water instead. “See,” he smiles for effect and praises his own quick thinking when Kyungsoo sits back down and adjusts his choker.

 

“If you say so,” the supervillain blinks and resumes eating, but Jongin sees he still looks a tad worried… which is _strangely unexpected_.

 

Having no choice but to continue dinner in a slower fashion now, lest he risks Kyungsoo suggesting he use the heimlich maneuver on him again, silence ensues. Jongin cannot help but dart glances at the other in between bites though; curiosity piqued because he is seeing the other under a different light all of a sudden.

 

It is only after Jongin washes his meal down with a sip of champagne that Kyungsoo clears his throat and resume their conversation.

 

“You mentioned school loans earlier,” he says. “You’re still in college?” The supervillain looks up. Jongin realises belatedly that Kyungsoo must have kept silent and not engage him in further conversation till he was done eating to avoid a repeat show of him choking. He does not know why he feels touched by the other’s consideration.

 

“Yes, I have one more year before I graduate,” Jongin nods.

 

“I’ll take care of all your school loans first thing tomorrow if that is a concern for your family,” Kyungsoo says. “Do you have a job lined up already, or perhaps you have other plans for your future?” he asks, lifting his fork to his lips slowly.

 

Jongin briefly wonders if the other would offer him a job if he says no. He knows the supervillain runs a chain of businesses to keep up with appearances.

 

“I have sent out my resume to a couple of agencies, but I guess I would be helping out at my family’s shop in the meantime,” he shrugs. It is a small flower shop they own, but Jongin does not mind being a florist and not joining a reputable multinational corporation straight out of school, like what Chanyeol is expected to do.

 

Despite the lack of career progression, he loves spending time in the shop, chatting with Joohyun, the lady they had employed to mend it when he was in school. Jongin will get mad at anyone who dares look down on his babies. (Yes, flowers are his babies, probably second to only Monggu.) When he had been more ambitious, he had even considered pursuing dance as a career once.

 

“Oh, what does your family sell?”

 

“Flowers,” he cannot help but smile at the thought of them.

 

“Why don’t you tell me more about the shop while I finish this then?” Kyungsoo prompts, perhaps he notes this is a comfortable topic for him.

 

And Jongin does, gladly. He can go on and on about flowers.

 

It is surprising that the rest of their conversation flows so smoothly until Kyungsoo waves for the bill. To say Jongin is blown away by how dinner has panned out is an understatement. Throughout their time together, he had found out his fear for the other is ungrounded. They have more topics in common than he would have imagined possible before today. In fact, he has never felt so comfortable sharing in front of a listening ear; it is just something about Kyungsoo that reassures him there will be no judgement but understanding, that sets him apart from when Jongin goes to Chanyeol or his brothers for advice.

 

The supervillain has been nothing but a delight tonight, except for that one minor slip-up where he had cursed at his brother, but Jongin can overlook it.

 

“Let me send you home, Jongin.”

 

“Oh no it’s fine!” He tries to turn down Kyungsoo’s offer, not wanting to trouble the other. “It’s just a couple of blocks over. I can walk,” he says.

 

He had caught a glimpse of the bill earlier when the waitress had handed it over, and he had balked at the cost of their meals. Of course, the supervillain had rejected his multiple attempts to fork out his portion (it was only a polite gesture, Jongin did not think he even had enough in his account to pay). Kyungsoo had eventually brandished his black card in the waitress’ face and ended their little debate.

 

Jongin had only let it quit because Kyungsoo had reminded him that this falls within his sugar daddy duties, also because black smoke had started to seep out of the other’s body as his annoyance level rose, and he did not want to find out what would happen after Kyungsoo reaches his breaking point.

 

“Nonsense,” the supervillain dismisses his comment and rises from his seat. “I will drive you home. I _insist_ .” His stare unnerves Jongin, forcing the latter to concede with a nod of his head. And with a sharp pivot on the spot and a dramatic _flapping_ of his cloak behind him, Kyungsoo marches off.

 

Jongin quickly follows after, hiding a smile behind his hand because that was quite an amusing sight.

 

When the supervillain holds open the door of his ridiculously expensive Lamborghini Veneno Roadster for Jongin, he climbs in with a soft whisper of “thanks” before practically melting into his plush leather seat when Kyungsoo settles into the driver’s seat and stretches over to buckle him in.

 

The other smells so nice this close to him, a hint of roses, myrtle and cedar, and Jongin wants to die at the indecent thoughts his mind surfaces when he catches a glimpse of Kyungsoo’s chest again, and this time the angle reveals a nipple as well.   

 

He hopes the darkness of night will disguise the tint of pink on his cheeks.

 

~

 

“You can drop me off here,” Jongin unbuckles his seatbelt. “My house is right over there.”

 

Kyungsoo grips the steering wheel with both hands and leans forward to study the row of houses in front of the parked car. “Which one?” He squints. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

 

_Erm…_

 

“I d-don’t think that is a good idea,” Jongin squeaks and looks out of the window when Kyungsoo turns to stare at him.

 

“Why not?” The other asks as he pulls on the handbrake and props his arm on the passenger seat. Jongin tries to make himself appear smaller than he is because _that is Kyungsoo’s ripped bicep in his face, holy shit!_

 

“My brothers might be home, and I don’t think they will react well if they see you,” Jongin admits in a soft voice. “They kind of have a thing against supervillains.” _Especially you,_ he purposely omits.

 

Kyungsoo snorts, and another puff of black smoke escapes from between his lips.

 

 _Seriously, what is with that?_ It is the second time Jongin has witnessed this, and he cannot help but wonder if the other has another hidden power to add to his super strength. Perhaps he can smoke people to death. Perhaps he is really a baby dragon. Who knows?  

 

“I’m not afraid of a couple of superheroes, no offence to your brothers, and I’m certainly not like other supervillains,” Kyungsoo waves his hand dismissively, as if to say he will be fine, and steps out of the sports car. Jongin watches with wide eyes and an open mouth when the supervillain straightens his choker and flaps his cloak, before rounding the hood to open the door for him.

 

_As funny as it is, the flapping has got to stop._

 

“Well? Do you prefer I carry you to your doorstep?” Kyungsoo asks in all his seriousness after a period of awkward silence spent waiting because Jongin makes no move to get out of the car. “Just say the word, Jongin,” he daringly teases with a smirk.

 

That snaps Jongin right out of his reverie. “Let’s go,” he all but jumps out of the car and starts power walking down the sidewalk. He does not look back, but he knows the other is following after him. For the entire journey down the street, Jongin prays Minseok and Junmyeon are still at the _agency_ or out saving the world because he knows they will react the worse if they catch sight of their arch nemesis in front of their house. At least he is confident his twin, Jongdae, will spare them a second to explain (before he whips out his lightning rods that is).

 

Kyungsoo bumps into his back when he stops abruptly in front of a small wooden gate lined with flower wreaths. Jongin turns around and almost coos when he sees the other scrunch up his face and rub at his nose, looking disgruntled. The thought — _how cute_ — makes a brief stop in his mind, and it surprises him.

 

Jongin would not think himself capable of calling Kyungsoo cute, of all things, a couple of hours ago. But of course he keeps this to himself lest the other feels insulted (surely a supervillain would suffer from a crushed ego if called cute?). What if Kyungsoo buries him in the ground with a fist to his face? That would be such an uncool way to die.

 

“This is me,” he pushes open the gate and steps into their mini garden. All the lights on the second floor are off, so Jongin assumes his brothers are not home yet. _Thank you, God._ “Thank you for walking me to my doorstep. You didn’t have to,” he says, turning around to face Kyungsoo when he reaches the main door.

 

The other is making his way forward on the stone path carefully, almost as if he is afraid to step off and trample on the grass. And Jongin cannot help but smile.

 

“It’s my pleasure,” Kyungsoo lets out a little huff and flaps his cloak _again_ when he hops off the last stone and lands in front of Jongin on the porch. He looks so proud that he could walk straight. “Your mom is a real fan of flowers huh?” he asks, gesturing at the garden — grass interspersed with different colours and types; a true picture of beauty.

 

Jongin blushes. “It was actually I who planted the flowers,” he whispers and rubs at the back of his neck shyly. He really hopes the other does not comment on his love for them. Some of the neighbourhood kids used to make fun of his love for flowers, which they had deemed too feminine a hobby, that is until his brothers had learnt of the bullying and taught them a lesson.

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo pauses. There’s a contemplative look in his eye before he nods, almost as if he had filed away a thought for future reference. Jongin lets out a deep breath, one he had not known he was holding. “Well,” the supervillain clears his throat and looks around. “I enjoyed tonight,” he says.

 

Jongin chews on his bottom lip and starts to scuff his shoe against the floor nervously.

 

_Is this where we make known our decision whether to continue on with the relationship?_

 

Because, he is not ready. Ask Jongin before dinner and he would have ended their arrangement without hesitation out of fear, but now… given what he has seen of Kyungsoo so far tonight, he is unsure. They have really bonded over the course of dinner.

 

“I know I’m not the most fun person to be around with, and I know what my reputation is, but I’m really not as bad as they say.” The other looks so shy, Jongin can't look away. “I quite like spending time with you, I must say,” Kyungsoo admits. “You are… _different_.” Jongin’s heart rate picks up again. “Do you want to—”  

 

“O-Oka—” Jongin was all ready to say yes to a second date, already nodding his head, when they are rudely interrupted by a call.

 

“BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-NANA. BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-NANA. BANANA-AH-AH. POTATO—”

 

He almost bursts out in laughter but he manages to contain his amusement at the last second because Kyungsoo’s face looks so done.

 

Who knew the supervillain uses the minion song from Despicable Me as his ringtone? A look of irritation flashes across Kyungsoo’s face at the interruption and he lets out a deep sigh before holding up a finger, his other hand digging into his pocket for his phone.

 

“What?” he barks in greeting.

 

“Hyung! Are you coming back soon?” Jongin can hear a voice whining on the other end of the line if he concentrates. “Buy supper on the way back. Vivi and I are hungry. I’m thinking spicy chicken feet for myself and maybe some—”

 

“Starve for all I care,” Kyungsoo growls and hangs up.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he turns to a wide-eyed Jongin, tone a stark contrast from what he had used to answer the call. “Where was I? Oh! Erm… I wanted to ask if you’re willing to continue being my sugar baby.”

 

The shy look on Kyungsoo’s face is so unexpected and endearing that Jongin wants to say yes on the spot. But he is not given the chance because Kyungsoo sticks a hand up in his face and looks away. “You don’t have to answer now. I’ll wait. Good night, Jongin.”

 

Perhaps the other was afraid he would hear a rejection to the face.

 

Before his mind can even register Kyungsoo’s ramble, he feels a warm breath on his cheek and he sees the other flapping his cloak ( _again!_ ) before he disappears past the gate.

 

Jongin lifts a hand to touch his cheek and stares at his beautiful garden in a quiet daze.

 

_Did he just kiss me…?_

 

On the cheeks, but still.

 

He rests his palm over his heart; the beat it drums excites him. To be honest, he has never felt this way before. Its unfamiliarity also kind of scares him.

 

He hides his face in his hands and squeals. Maybe, _maybe,_ being Kyungsoo’s sugar baby is not such a horrid thought afterall.

 

So when he receives his sugar daddy’s texts in the dating app an hour later (he ignores the weird greeting he receives first), checking if he would like to go out with him again on Friday, Jongin quickly types out a reply and presses the send button before burying his face in his pillow. His scream startles Monggu who was sleeping on his feet, and it draws complaints from Jongdae sleeping next door, but he could not care less.

 

**[From: Kyungsoo Doh] 23:08 KST**

Jogin

Sorry! Jongin

…

Just checking if you’re dead

...

Oh wait, you cannot possibly reply if you’re dead

I’m so sorry, pls rest in pieces

PEACE! I mean peace

(ಥ_ಥ)

 

**[To: Kyungsoo ❤️] 23:10 KST**

Erm… I’m not dead

(；一_一)

Why would I be dead?

 

**[From: Kyungsoo Doh] 23:11 KST**

…

…

Well, that is a first. Nvm.

Are you free Friday night? Go out with me agaaaaa

Rkjgbhhuuu uwu

...

Sorry! Dropped my phone on my face

 

Jongin stuffs his fist in his mouth because he is reminded of Kyungsoo’s disgruntled face and how cute he looks.

 

**[From: Kyungsoo Doh] 23:13 KST**

Sigh

 

**[From: Kyungsoo Doh] 23:15 KST**

Go out with me on Friday, Jongin?

Please

 

It is at this point where he screams like a schoolgirl and flails on his bed.

 

**[To: Kyungsoo ❤️] 23:18 KST**

I would love to

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

With Kyungsoo’s performance tonight, surely he deserves a second date.

 

~

 

Okay, so maybe he made the wrong decision of agreeing to go out on a second date with Kyungsoo on Friday.

 

Jongin was just packing up after his extra ballet class when Chanyeol burst into the practice room suddenly, scaring its occupants and forcing a majority to leave when the temperature in the room started to rise at his appearance.

 

Mr _Bomb_ astic does tend to have that kind of an effect on people.

 

“You would never believe who is waiting at the main gates, Jongin!”

 

“Who?” Jongin asks casually, batting away Chanyeol’s arm that was attempting to rest on his shoulders, and makes for the door. He just hopes the showers are still unoccupied because he stinks from the intense session they just had. Nothing a good cold shower cannot help with though.

 

“Your daddy!” Chanyeol practically screams in his face.

 

_Daddy?_

 

Jongin frowns. Last he recalls, his father is dead; buried ten feet deep in cold, hard soil. The confusion must show on his face because Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

 

“Doh Kyungsoo!” His best friend clarifies.

 

_Oh. That daddy. Hmm—_

 

“Wait, what?!” Jongin comes to a halt in the hallway the second he wraps his mind around the thought of Kyungsoo coming to his school to see him. “Why is he here?” he asks Chanyeol in panic.

 

“I bet all of Baekhyun’s money that he’s here to see you, duh. Who else does he know here?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes and shoves at Jongin to get him walking again. “Don’t make him wait. Go before his patience expires and he levels the school or something!”

 

Jongin gulps and sprints towards the main gates at once, duffel bag hugged to his chest. _Oh right, the date!_ It had totally slipped his mind what with him being so busy, rehearsing for the upcoming recital, day in day out.

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Jongin whispers to himself. He briefly recalls making plans with Kyungsoo to pick him up straight from school so he would not have the chance to bump into any of his brothers at home. It was also he who had suggested they go to the carnival by the pier at sunset so how could he possibly have forgotten?

 

It is almost six in the evening now; the Sun just about to dip below the horizon. He should not have stayed those extra hours to brush up on his fouette turns. Now he does not even have time to wash up and make himself presentable because he does not want to make the other wait any longer. Jongin hopes Kyungsoo is not mad he is late.

 

(Or maybe he would become mad when he catches a whiff of Jongin, because he seriously stinks.)

 

There is a huge crowd gathered outside of the art faculty’s doors leading out to the courtyard, and the reason why is obvious.

 

“Sorry, excuse me! Oops—”

 

“Woah, slow down, Jongin.” A pair of hands come up to steady him by his shoulders, and he looks up in surprise.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

What is the elder even doing on their campus? Chanyeol was just complaining to him this morning that his sugar daddy had disappeared on him _again_ , and he could not contact him no matter how he tried.  

 

“Are you here to see Chanyeol?” Jongin frowns, a tad upset at Baekhyun for making his best friend upset. He narrows his eyes in an attempt to glare at the other. “He’s at—”

 

The other chuckles behind his mask and tugs his hoodie down lower.

 

“I’ll find him later,” Baekhyun cuts Jongin off with a wave of his hand. _Rude,_ Jongin scowls. “You know Doh Kyungsoo?” the other questions instead. “Introduce me to him, Jongin.”

 

“Erm,” that derails his train of thoughts immediately. There is a certain insistence in the other’s voice that makes him uncomfortable with the request. “Yeah, I do,” Jongin admits and gestures to the waiting supervillain. “Maybe next time though? We need to rush off,” he lies.

 

Baekhyun only lets go of him after a short pause. “Pity,” he bites out before spinning around and walking away. Jongin can only spare a second or two contemplating the other’s weird behaviour before he is reminded by the murmurs in the crowd that Kyungsoo is still waiting for him.

 

When he finally cuts through the group and emerges on the other side, he almost drops his bag at what he sees — Kyungsoo leaning against this sleek Kawasaki Ninja H2, _not_ decked out in his usual wear but a maroon leather jacket and combat boots, looking _hot as fuck_.

 

_Now that is poster boy for sugar daddy right there._

 

Jongin swallows his saliva and clutches his bag to his chest a little tighter.

 

The supervillain has not seen him yet; head ducked as he digs the heel of his boots into the ground while waiting, a move to probably also ignore the many eyes on him.

 

It is when the multiple conversations die down suddenly when his schoolmates notice him bravely stepping towards Kyungsoo that the other snaps his head up and meets eyes with him.

 

Jongin tries for a smile as he reads Kyungsoo’s expression. _Is he mad I am late? What is he feeling?_ He does not know what to make of the silence; what it means. His smile and footsteps falter.

 

“Jongin. _Baby_ , come here,” Kyungsoo says in a warm voice, which immediately releases the tension in Jongin, but when the latter realises what his sugar daddy had just called him _in public_ , he feels his cheeks flush.

 

There is a collective gasp around them. _Shit,_ Jongin thinks. There is probably going to be a whole bunch of rumors about him by tomorrow.

 

He ducks his head shyly and runs to close the gap between them. It is the first time Kyungsoo has used that endearment, he notes. He does not feel they are at that stage of intimacy yet, but somehow, his heart still flutters because of it.   

 

“Hi,” Jongin whispers when he reaches Kyungsoo. “Were you waiting long? Sorry!” He glances at the other from beneath his fringe. “I got so caught up in my lessons, I almost forgot about our date. I mean, I didn’t even have time to change, and I’m such a smelly mess while you’re here looking so good. I’m really sorry. Please don’t get mad at me, I didn’t mean to make you wait so long, I—” he does not even notice Kyungsoo’s smile growing as he rambles on mindlessly.

 

“Jongin. I’m not mad,” Kyungsoo cuts him off. “I’m sorry too... I should probably have texted you before I rode down. You look tired. If you don’t want to go to the carnival today, we can meet up another time. No worries,” the supervillain smiles fondly.  

 

There is a second chorus of gasps at the phenomenon that is Doh Kyungsoo aka Baby _Rock_ _smiling_. The noise reminds the pair of their audience, and the supervillain must see Jongin’s discomfort for he offers him a way out at once.

 

“I can send you home now if you want, Jongin—”

 

“No!” Jongin blurts out. “I mean,” he ducks his head shyly, “I’m not tired. I still want to go out with you, but I should probably freshen up first and get a change of clothes.” He frowns. The sweat soaking his clothes has started to dry off, and it is making him feel sticky all over. He tries to sniff himself when Kyungsoo glances away for a second, and he comes away with a grimace on his face.

 

“We can stop by my apartment,” the other offers. “It is relatively near to the pier, if you’re still up for a date there, that is. My brother’s clothes should fit you perfectly; you two have the same build.”

 

_Going home with Kyungsoo?_

 

There is probably nothing more to the invitation, but Jongin still feels his heart rate pick up. “Okay,” he nods and tries his best to climb onto the bike, with Kyungsoo supporting him from the side. The supervillain then whips out a helmet from nowhere and fixes it over Jongin’s head before swinging himself up and in front of Jongin easily.

 

“Hold onto me,” Kyungsoo tilts his head back.

 

It is a little awkward, what with Jongin’s bag squashed between their bodies and his hesitancy to touch the supervillain, but when Kyungsoo kicks off the sidewalk and steps down on the accelerator, Jongin yelps and plasters himself to Kyungsoo’s back at once, the leather jacket smooth under his skin.

 

He thinks he sees the side of Kyungsoo’s lips curl up into a smirk, but he cannot be sure. Maybe the other did it on purpose. He does not know. But Jongin quite likes this position too so he does not question Kyungsoo about it.

 

Instead, he takes advantage of the opportunity and cuddles.

 

~

 

“I must warn you that Sehun is home,” Kyungsoo warns before keying in the pin on the electronic lock and pushing the door open once they are granted access. “If he gets on your nerves at any point, you can kill him. No worries, I will understand.”

 

He does not even know if the other meant what he said, but from the serious tone Kyungsoo had used, he guesses he was not joking. That straight face does not do jokes. Jongin chews on his bottom lip as he follows the supervillain into a spacious foyer. He has not even met Kyungsoo’s brother yet, but he already feels a bit scared. _Is Blowjock really that intolerable a person?_ He cannot help but assume from the many _nice_ things Kyungsoo has had to say about him.

 

His jaw then drops when he comes to a stop beside Kyungsoo in the living room because _wow.._ . _How rich is the other exactly?_ Floor to ceiling windows overlooking the beautiful landscape of Seoul in the far corner of his penthouse, a grand piano by the stairs leading up to the second floor ( _wait, Kyungsoo can play the piano with his fat fingers?!_ ), massive chandelier in the center of the monochromatic themed space — it is the dream home Jongin has always yearned for, but knows he is never going to get with his family’s background.

 

Excited barks snap him out of his reverie and he looks down at the bichon frise circling his feet.

 

“This is Vivi,” Kyungsoo introduces, before taking a big step back when the puppy glances playfully at his striped socks and lets his tiny tongue hang from his mouth. “Shoo, little dog.” The supervillain must see the judgement from Jongin because he coughs out, “this is Prada, okay?”

 

Jongin snorts at once. His own socks are from the dollar mart, so he supposes he does not mind getting saliva on them. He breaks out into a wide smile and crouches down to pat Vivi.

 

“Hello, Vivi! I’m Jongin!”

 

The puppy dances around his feet and lets out excited yips.   

 

“He must really like you,” Kyungsoo frowns.

 

“He’s adorable!” Jongin pauses in giving the puppy belly rubs and smiles up at the other. If there is another thing he likes more than his flowers, it is puppies (and kittens, and piglets, and all the baby versions of animals really). “Are you not the cutest thing,” he coos. He does not notice the fond and jealous look Kyungsoo is giving him and Vivi respectively.

 

“Come on, I’ll find you a change of clothes and we can get going,” the supervillain clears his throat.

 

Jongin pouts because he wanted to play with Vivi more, but he follows after Kyungsoo obediently.

 

“You can take a quick shower too, if you want. The bathroom is right down that hall— _Jesus!_ ”

 

Jongin almost has a heart attack too when he turns the corner and sees a man sitting cross-legged in the typical meditating pose _floating_ towards him and Kyungsoo. Jongin does let out a little squeak of surprise though, and the stranger peels open his eyes slowly to stare at them.

 

“What the fuck, Sehun?” Kyungsoo growls. “Can you walk like a normal person would?”

 

“I’m too special to walk. I glide with style,” Sehun rolls his eyes. “Who is this?”

 

Jongin takes a subtle step to the left to hide behind Kyungsoo despite the height difference. He feels nervous under the strong sweeping stare Sehun gives him.

 

“This is Jongin.”

 

There is a brief pause as the other tries to place the name, but then… “ _Oh,_ Jongin the _sugar baby_ ,” Sehun smile starts to grow wider by the second. If anything, the expression he now sports reminds one of mischief.

 

“Yes, now go get me a clean set of your clothes for Jongin to change into; shirt and pants. He is your size,” Kyungsoo places his hand on the small of Jongin’s back and nudges him towards the stairs.

 

“What, so he has a monster dick too? Second date and you have managed to bed him without killing him. I must say I am impressed, hyung,” Sehun sing-songs.

 

Jongin blushes profusely and stares down at his feet while Kyungsoo splutters.

 

“I meant size as in body proportions, fuckface!” Kyungsoo grits his teeth. “Now go do as you are told!”

 

“What’s wrong with the clothes he has on now?”

 

“Why so many questions?” Kyungsoo throws his hands in the air in frustration. “Can you not see how he is still sweaty? He must be uncomfortable under those layers… Now go,” the supervillain scowls. “Come on, Jongin. You can use my bathroom.”

 

“Sweaty? Still?” Sehun lets out a mock gasp after each punctuation for dramatic effect. “Hyung, you nasty, dirty man.” He shakes his head in mock disappointment. “How many rounds did you two have just now? No, wait, I don’t want to know that. Shame on you for bringing this up!” he tuts.

 

Kyungsoo does not even bother with a rebuttal. Instead, he turns to Jongin with a helpless look on his face. “Please murder him. I beg you,” he deadpans.

 

He looks between Kyungsoo and Sehun, not really knowing what to say or do, until the former sighs and drags him up the flight of stairs by the elbow, knowing it is a lost cause.

 

“It’s okay, I know you can’t help me. I’ve tried myself,” the supervillain says.

 

Jongin’s eyes widen fractionally. _What do you mean “I’ve tried myself?”_ So he did try to murder his brother before?

 

“I’m sorry my brother is so annoying. He talks back to me all the time. Bet you have yet to meet anyone quite like him huh. I like to think our parents dropped him on the head when he was a baby.”

 

“He isn’t _that_ bad,” Jongin squeaks. “I think it is funny — the way he teases you. He is… _interesting_ to say the least _.”_

 

Kyungsoo snorts and leads him into a room, undoubtedly the supervillain’s because every decor just screams Kyungsoo. Jongin tries to avoid looking at the big king-size bed in front of him because it looks so comfortable and warm, he just wants to dive in and sleep the remainder of the day away, but he thinks the other would not appreciate him dirtying his sheets.

 

(Well, maybe not in this way.)

 

“Here, towel for you…”

 

Jongin peels his eyes away from the ivory top, cloak and fedora hat — Kyungsoo’s usual outfit — hanging from a stand to the side of the room, and mutters his thanks. It is just like the set of that grim reaper’s bedroom in _what is the name of that korean drama again? The one with Mr Gong Yoo, his dreamy idol._ He lets out a wistful sigh.

 

“I must say I’m surprised you are not in your usual outfit,” Jongin nods his head in the direction of the clothes stand. His mouth has been itching to ask this since they had left his school.

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo glances down at his leather jacket and skinny jeans before touching the back of his neck. “Erm… do I look good?” He peeks at Jongin shyly before rushing out, “look, I did _not_ wear this outfit because Sehun said it would impress you!”

 

Jongin gapes, and it is a second later that Kyungsoo realises what he had indirectly admitted. He slaps himself on the forehead and turns around, grumbling to himself under his breath.

 

 _Cute!_ Inner Jongin is flailing while outer Jongin tries (but fails) to hide his smile.

 

“Forget I said anything.” Kyungsoo’s serious voice is back. “How about you go freshen up? I’ll wait here,” he nudges him towards the bathroom.

 

“Erm…” Jongin hesitates right in front of the door. “Is Sehun going to…” he glances at Kyungsoo before gesturing to his clothes.

 

He figures he should probably wait for the other to get him clothes before stepping into the bathroom because he does not want Kyungsoo to walk in and pass him them when he is _naked and mid-shower!!_  

 

“Oh!” The supervillain blinks spastically. “Right, I ought to go check on—” Kyungsoo shrieks and jumps back a step when he swings open his bedroom door and Sehun, who must have been leaning against the door, crashes onto the polished wood.

 

The latter springs to his feet and adopts a face of innocence at once.

 

“What the hell were you doing?” Kyungsoo scowls.

 

“Look, I was totally _not_ eavesdropping.”

 

“...”

 

Jongin finds it amusing how alike the two brothers really are — not so much in terms of appearance, but in their mannerisms and personalities.

 

He glances back and forth between the brothers who are seemingly stuck in a staredown. It is only when Sehun accidentally blinks that he curses. “Okay, I _was_ trying to eavesdrop, but I only did it to check if it’s safe for me to enter!” The younger tries to explain. “Who knows if you two wanted to have spontaneous sex and I walk in to see you between baby’s legs?” he shudders.

 

Jongin widens his eyes, and he clutches the towel to his chest tighter.

 

“Doh Sehun,” Kyungsoo peels off his gloves slowly and starts cracking his knuckles out of nowhere before stepping towards the said man slowly. “You don’t get to call him baby.” A visible cloud of black smoke has started to emerge around the supervillain’s body and Jongin gulps. It is just like when he had annoyed Kyungsoo in the restaurant at their first meeting. Perhaps he will get to see what happens when Kyungsoo reaches his breaking point afterall.

 

 _This isn’t going to be pretty,_ he thinks to himself. And Sehun must know that because he shudders and takes a step back toward the open door.

 

When Kyungsoo jumps forward with his two arms extended in front of him, as if he wants to strangle Sehun with his bare hands, the younger throws the shirt and pair of jeans he had in his hands at Jongin and sprints out of the room screaming bloody murder.

 

“Stop, hyung,” he hears Sehun say, followed by footsteps stomping down the flight of stairs. He winces. Surely the marbled surface is a goner? “You don’t really want to kill me. Remember you love me… right, hyung?”

 

“I highly doubt that.”

 

“Wait! Save me, _baby_! Jonin! Come stop him. No, stop!” There is a loud crash followed by the sound of glass breaking, and Jongin winces again.

 

“You don’t get to call him baby! He’s mine,” Kyungsoo yells, not for the first time that night. Jongin blushes profusely and cups his cheeks with his hands. “And his name is Jongin, idiot!”

 

For a second, he considers going to stop the brothers from destroying their apartment (or maybe save Sehun from Kyungsoo’s rage). Then he realises he values his life too much to stand in an angry Kyungsoo’s way, and that there is a cool refreshing shower waiting for him, so he shrugs and shuts the bathroom door on Sehun’s screams for Vivi to come save him.

 

~

 

It was the sight of a giant _Toothless_ plush hanging from the walls of a game booth that stops Jongin in his tracks. He lowers his cotton candy and glances subtly to his side, where Kyungsoo has also stopped after realising he was not following. With their wide eyes and fondness for black, Jongin cannot help but see the similarities. He smiles.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Kyungsoo asks, leaning his face back when he gets a stick of cotton candy shoved at his hands, but still accepting it nonetheless.

 

The supervillain is not a fan of the snack, having tried to strongly discourage Jongin earlier from buying what he called an unhealthy combination of sugar and food colouring. In fact, Kyungsoo does not seem to appreciate any of the food in the snack carts here. They have been enjoying the carnival for more than an hour now, and he had questioned every single one of Jongin’s food choices. Perhaps he was not used to cheap street food.

 

But Jongin had also figured out Kyungsoo is weak for his pouts, so he gets away with it.

 

“I want to play that!” He jogs over to the bored-looking attendant of the game booth without waiting for the supervillain. “How many tokens for _Toothless_?” Jongin points towards the black dragon and digs into his pockets for his wallet.

 

“Five. You have to hit down all the blocks in that tower though,” the guy drawls. Jongin does not like that he gets an eye roll from the other; like he is certain Jongin would fail. Sure, he is not that great in terms of hand-eye coordination, but what is with the attendant looking down on him when they are not even acquainted and he has not even started his attempt? It is so unnecessary.

 

Jongin is more determined than ever to win now.

 

“Here,” he slams a two-dollar bill on the counter and the attendant passes him a basket of three tennis balls.

 

“You need to aim for either the left or right block of the base level, so that when it goes, the top two tiers will fall together,” Kyungsoo says as he walk up to the booth. “Aiming for the middle block in the base is what sets people up for failure.”

 

Jongin sees the exact moment the attendant recognises the supervillain because his arm leaning his entire body weight on his bamboo stick, the one used to unhook prizes from the rack they hang on, slips and almost sends him toppling to the ground.

 

“Okay,” Jongin purses his lips in concentration and takes aim. His first shot misses all the blocks completely and the attendant snorts, only to quiet suddenly. He turns around and sees Kyungsoo looking all innocent, nodding at him in encouragement. But Jongin knows he must have done something to stop the attendant from laughing.

 

 _Come on!_ He really wants that plush. Jongin improves on his next shot — he hits the bottom blocks straight on and the tower rattles but not a single block falls. He frowns. It is clear the game is rigged. The blocks must be weighted down on the inside.

 

“Last shot,” the attendant clears his throat.

 

Jongin takes in a deep breath and throws, but like before, the blocks only shift and not topple. “This game isn’t fair,” he complains and turns around. “Come on, this is a waste of time and money,” he links arms with Kyungsoo and takes a step away from the booth, but he is wrenched back when the supervillain remains rooted in his spot.

 

“My turn,” Kyungsoo says to the attendant who was hiding his laugh behind his hand, and throws a couple of 1-dollar bills in his face rudely. “Watch me, Jongin.” The supervillain smiles at him before staring down the tower of blocks.

 

 _Oh boy, this should be good,_ Jongin thinks to himself.

 

Was there ever a doubt Kyungsoo would fail with his super strength?

 

He and the attendant watch as the other winds his arm back and exerts all his strength in the throw, absolutely _destroying_ the tower of blocks _and_ leaving a huge hole on the heavy backdrop on his first try. In fact, Kyungsoo must have shaken the poles holding up the tentage because the booth looks as if it is on the brink of collapse.

 

“That one,” the supervillain dusts his hands off after, nonchalantly, and points to the prize Jongin had been eyeing, which the attendant retrieves for him at once. Jongin is surprised Kyungsoo had paid attention to know the one he wants.

 

“Here,” the other shoves the dragon at Jongin and jerks his head in the direction of the carousel, ignoring his happy squeal. “Let’s go,” Kyungsoo says before walking off, the tips of his ears growing red because Jongin cannot stop thanking him. He was trying to maintain his cool, even though he feels extremely proud of himself for making Jongin so happy.

 

The younger squeezes the big plush to his chest and trots after Kyungsoo, hiding his face in the soft fur shyly.

 

~

 

 _Should I or should I not?_ Jongin chews on his bottom lip and lets his free arm dangle by his side awkwardly.

 

For the past hour, they have been avoiding the elephant in the room (so to speak) while walking around the carnival, hands hanging an inch or two away from the other’s — near enough to bump against each other occasionally, but neither had the courage to take that extra step and reach out. Kyungsoo is not even wearing his gloves this time, having forgotten it at home. It is the best opportunity.

 

 _Ah, to hell with it!_ Jongin decides to be brave and hold the other’s hand when they next bump into each other, and the chance presents itself sooner than he expects.

 

He gets one second of happiness before Kyungsoo all but wrenches his hand away when their fingers touch.

 

Jongin’s face falls.

 

“Sorry,” he squeaks and ducks his head. He is embarrassed for even trying to hold hands in the first place. He is also confused because has he been reading the signs wrong all evening? He thought Kyungsoo likes him and would not mind this new form of skinship between them.

 

 _Did I make him uncomfortable?_ Jongin juts his lips out in a sorry pout. He thinks he has just blown all chance he has with the other.

 

“Wait! No, I didn’t mean to—” Kyungsoo flusters because it looks as if Jongin is about to cry. The latter looks up at the supervillain with confused, teary eyes. “I m-mean—” he stutters, “I want to hold your hand, I do. Trust me when I say I really like you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo looks a picture of nervous energy.

 

Jongin wills his unshed tears away, heart feeling lighter all of a sudden at the sudden confession. He wonders if the other knows the feeling is mutual.

 

“But I can’t touch you!” Kyungsoo rushes out, pinching his eyes shut and hanging his head. “I don’t want to hurt you,” the supervillain concludes in a whisper.

 

Jongin frowns. “Why would you hurt me?” he asks, trying to reach for the other’s hand again, but Kyungsoo holds it to his chest instead.

 

“I-I—” he actually hesitates at this, head turning to scan their surroundings for anyone possibly listening in on their conversation, but the bustle of the carnival proves too distracting and loud for anyone to be eavesdropping. Jongin leans in to hear better.

 

“I have a second power that many are unaware of,” Kyungsoo admits. “I don’t know if I should be telling you this, and I really, _really_ hope I don’t scare you off—”

 

Jongin gulps. Somehow he is expecting the worst with how the other is building this up.

 

“Does this have to do with you coughing out smoke sometimes?” he asks.

 

The question catches Kyungsoo off guard.

 

“Erm… y-yes? In a way… but, wait, that isn’t smoke,” he hesitates. Well there goes Jongin’s suspicion that the other is part dragon then. “I-I—” Jongin nods to reassure Kyungsoo that it is okay to share, and the latter lets out a sigh; his walls crumbling. “I can induce death by touch. I mean, people can literally die when I come in contact with their skin,” he ends up rushing out.

 

_Oh._

 

Jongin takes an involuntary step back, missing out on the look of hurt that flashes across the supervillain’s face. The admission startles him a little, yes, but it does not really scare him. Well that explains why Kyungsoo always has on a pair of gloves, as well as what happened that night they first met.

 

He touches his cheek with his hand. “Last week when you kissed me goodbye, the black mark I saw in the mirror when I was showering after…” Jongin recalls his initial shock when he happened to catch a glimpse of the dark spot in the shape of full lips on the apple of his cheek; scary-looking because it looked as if his skin was wilting, drained of life.

 

“I shouldn’t have kissed you,” Kyungsoo frowns. “I should have controlled myself better. I’m so sorry, Jongin. I would understand if you decide to break off our relationship now that you know. All my past relationships also ended when my partners found out about—”

 

“I’m not scared of you,” Jongin blurts out. “I mean, I was at the start…” he admits, “but it was because your reputation precedes you. Now that we have spent some time together and I have seen you for who you are, I don’t intend for us to go our separate ways.”

 

There is a slimmer of hope and joy that he spots in Kyungsoo’s eyes, and it encourages him to go on.

 

“For one, how you are being honest, expressing regret for kissing me that night and the way you have been hiding this other ability all these years, taking control over it so you wouldn’t have the chance to hurt others — I don’t think I need to be scared of you. In fact, I don’t think the world is right to deem you a supervillain. You aren’t a bad person; definitely not evil.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffs, still looking a tad doubtful that Jongin still wants him. “But I _am_ ! I killed so many when this power of mine first developed in my teens, I couldn’t control myself. I _can_ kill you, Jongin. I don’t want to, but I can do so unintentionally. Do you not see? This is your last chance to walk away from me,” the other says.

 

“I’m not walking away,” Jongin shakes his head stubbornly. “Look at my cheek,” he faces away so Kyungsoo can see him rubbing his cheek; his smooth, sun-kissed skin. “Do you still see your mark?” His lips curl up into a smile. “Aren’t you curious as to why I’m still alive and well?”

 

The supervillain furrows his eyebrows and nods lightly. “Yes, I was indeed surprised when you texted back that night. I was all prepared to get Sehun to send a wreath to your funeral.”

 

Jongin blinks, startled at the reply. _Oh… so that kind of explains why he had started off by checking if I was dead that night!_

 

He reaches out for Kyungsoo’s hand again, and this time the other lets him interlace their fingers and swing their hands at their sides. The supervillain stares for a long time, eyes darting up to Jongin’s face every couple of seconds, probably to check if he is okay. He obviously believes something bad would come out of this, but when it is clear Jongin feels no pain, he breaks out into a smile of part disbelief.

 

“H-How?” Kyungsoo gapes. “I mean, I didn’t think anyone was ever going to be able to achieve this feat.” Because it _is_ a feat indeed. No one has ever survived his direct touch.

 

“Do you know I have a pretty unique superpower of my own, Kyungsoo?” Jongin’s smile widens. “I think I’m the only person in the world who will ever have this privilege to hold your hand, and to kiss you like this,” he leans down and presses his lips to the other’s cheek firmly, as if to prove a point, before pulling back.

 

The supervillain cups his cheek in awe. He is probably thinking how Jongin is immune to his deadly second power.

 

“I think it’s fate we met,” Jongin chuckles. “We’re clearly perfect for each other.”

 

And from the happiness shining through on Kyungsoo’s face, blinding, and such a beautiful sight, he thinks the other agrees.

 

“Forget about being my sugar baby, Jongin,” Kyungsoo squeezes his hand. “Will you be my boyfriend instead? I promise to still pamper you, but the only difference is I’ll put in a hundred and ten percent in loving you.”

 

Jongin’s only answer is to lean down and capture the other’s lips in his. He likes the sound of boyfriends so much more.  

 

Click next chapter for part 2 》

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Oh look, there’s another bouquet of flowers again. Jongin! When are you going to tell us who your secret admirer is?”

  


Jongin, who is busy cooing at the picture of Vivi Kyungsoo had just sent him, jumps and looks up when he receives a sharp poke to his ribs.

  


His face soon turns red as he watches Junmyeon bend to pick up a bouquet wrapped in familiar baby pink paper sitting on their porch. Ever since the night they became officially boyfriends, not a day has gone by without Kyungsoo sending him flowers.

  


Jongin is touched the other remembers his love for them and actually puts in the effort to surprise him with a bouquet a day.

  


In fact, Kyungsoo had tried to send him other gifts of more substantial value — he had to turn down the keys to the latest Porsche and Rolex Submariner, finally only accepting an iPad because he kind of needed it for school (and because his boyfriend had looked so dejected and on the verge of tears from him constantly declining his gifts.)

  


But he will always appreciate the flowers more. Although inexpensive compared to the rest, the meaning it holds is worth an entire universe in his eyes.

  


Jongin has been dating the other for almost a month now, and his bedroom is cramped with vases. But of course his brothers do not know he has a boyfriend, they merely think someone has a crush on their youngest sibling, and Jongin intends to keep them blindsided. With their bad impression of Kyungsoo (and supervillains in general), who knows what they would do if they realise Jongin has been spending time with him?

  


This past month dating Kyungsoo has been utterly enjoyable, Jongin finds. In fact, the other has treated him so well that he is convinced the whole country is lying for deeming him the most notorious supervillain of their time. Not once has he witnessed Kyungsoo’s cruelty and power in play.

  


That time with Sehun does not count. The younger was alone on the couch, eating ice cream and laughing at the comedy airing on television when Jongin had left with Kyungsoo for the carnival (apparently Vivi had been exiled to his room because he did not come to Sehun’s rescue, so according to the younger the puppy did not deserve ice cream), which meant the supervillain did not really hurt his brother. It was all fun and games.

  


That is the thing with Kyungsoo though, is it not — he always appears tough, cold, and like he treats Sehun badly, the siblings tease and bicker on a daily basis, but the fact is Kyungsoo still loves and cares for his brother and will actually listen to him (re dress to impress saga).

  


“There’s no secret admirer,” he mutters and tries to grab at the bouquet, but Junmyeon holds it out of his reach. In a way, Jongin is speaking the truth when he says he does not have a _secret admirer_. He pouts and stomps his feet on the ground when he does not get his way. “Give it here!” he demands, growling at Jongdae when his twin laughs at him.

  


“Well, whoever it is sucks at wrapping,” Junmyeon snorts. Jongin frowns. There is no need to _diss_ Kyungsoo’s amateurish wrapping. Yes, the abundance of tape on the paper ruins the aesthetic slightly, but well, it is the thought that counts. Jongin appreciates that the other has been wrapping the bouquets himself instead of purchasing ready-made ones from a florist.

  


“— _and_ choosing fresh flowers. Look, these are half dead,” the elder swings the bouquet around carelessly and Jongin snatches it out of his hands at once.

  


“Nothing I can’t fix though,” he glares at Junmyeon for almost destroying his precious flowers and leans in to take a whiff.

  


If only his brothers paid more attention, they would have caught the singed spots on the stem of the flowers where one’s fingers would hold them and the slight burnt smell accompanying the bouquet.

  


This is another secret he intends to keep from Minseok, Junmyeon and Jongdae — Kyungsoo’s secondary superpower Jongin had discovered a week into their relationship. His boyfriend had also sworn him to secrecy so his lips are sealed.

  


Once Junmyeon unlocks the main door and they step into their home, Jongin hurries into the kitchen and lays the bouquet on the dining table before gathering a new vase from the basement. It is true the flowers are half dead, burnt by not fire but a supernatural touch. But this is where his superpower can come in handy.

  


Unlike his three older brothers who can each control a facet of the weather — Minseok aka. Mad Ice with his power over snow and hail, Junmyeon aka. Aquaman (the less famous one) and his control over water, and Jongdae aka. Thunder Boy with his lightning — Jongin is typically considered a _lesser_ superhero because their society thinks elementalists superior to all others. But his brothers have never looked down on his ability, instead they praise it for its uniqueness.

  


Now that Kyungsoo has also joined his mini fanclub, he feels proud of his seemingly frivolous ability to manipulate energy. More so because it allows him to do what no one else can — he can kiss and touch the other anytime he wants.

  


_Seriously, Kyungsoo needs to chill on the scotch tape!_

  


Monggu comes up to him and paws at his legs, a silent plea for playtime, but Jongin merely pats him on the head a couple of times and refocuses on the flowers.

  


He has a hard time cutting through all those tape around the bouquet, but when he finally frees the Calla Lilies and Baby’s Breath — a new combination — he traces his finger over the burnt stalks and frowns at the state of it. Like all the other bouquets Kyungsoo has sent him in the past, they have been kissed by the _angel_ (his word) of death.

  


Jongin purses his lips and concentrates on finding the energy in his core before transferring it to the flowers. It does not even take long before the flowers return to life, and he arranges them in the vase like the pro he is.

  


**[To: Kyungsoo ❤️] 17:54 KST**

How did you know I love Calla Lilies

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

  


He and Junmyeon, the latter who was just walking over to grab a drink from the fridge, jump when the main door of their home slams open, and Monggu barks and rushes out to investigate. They find it is just Minseok, who comes storming into the kitchen not one second later.

  


“Who made you angry now?” Junmyeon asks. Jongin glances down at his phone when it buzzes on the table top.

  


**[From: Doh Kyungsoo] 17:55 KST**

Pls. You love all flowers

(ʘ‿ʘ)

  


Jongin smiles. He cannot deny that.

  


“Who else but Doh Kyungsoo?” Minseok growls and downs the glass of water Junmyeon hands him. At the name, Jongin almost falls off his stool, but he manages to grab hold of the table before he can crack his head on the marble. The stool makes a loud screech against the floor and Junmyeon glares at him while shielding his ears.

  


“What about Doh Kyungsoo?” he asks. He feels dread washing over his body already.  

  


**[From: Doh Kyungsoo] 17:56 KST**

I even think you love them more than me

…

Do you? Jongin?

  


Jongin does not see the other’s message because he has Minseok’s attention now.

  


“That fucker broke into the national treasury alone this morning and took off with millions in cash, as if he didn’t do enough damage last time. He killed a couple of security guards too—” the elder shudders, as if he had just recalled an unpleasant memory. “Their deaths were gruesome; bodies mangled and burnt beyond recognition.”

  


**[From: Doh Kyungsoo] 17:58 KST**

…

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

  


Jongin frowns. The manner of death sounds flashy and over-the-top; not at all something Kyungsoo would do.

  


“And judging from your mood now, you guys didn’t manage to catch him again huh?” Junmyeon exhales deeply and walks out of the kitchen. “Don’t worry. I’ll pop by the _agency_ in the morning. Maybe go through the case files from last month and pore through today’s surveillance to see if they match and if we can get a lead,” he yells over his shoulder.

  


“What did Kyungsoo do last month?” Jongin directs his question to Minseok.

  


“Same thing as what he did this morning — broke into Shinhan along Pyeongchang-dong on the evening of the 13th, stole a whole bunch of accounts and murdered several guards as well.”

  


_13th? 13th November…_ Huge relief comes to Jongin when he finally places the date because that is the evening of his date with Kyungsoo at the carnival! He cannot possibly be the one who robbed Shinhan bank; he has an alibi!

  


“Are you sure both are the works of Doh Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks again, just to be sure.

  


Minseok places his glass on the table gently and pulls up a stool of his own.

  


“The _agency_ is quite certain it is him,” the other nods. “Baby _Rock_ has been inactive for a few years now, but witnesses from both cases who survived spoke of a man with a black cloak. You know him and his black cloak... _(oh yes, I’m very familiar with it,_ Jongin scoffs inwardly _)_ It is unfortunate we did not catch his face in our surveillance cameras, but his height and build seems a match to our old records.”

  


That is the final proof he needed to confirm his boyfriend was not involved in both incidents. He had considered the possibility that Kyungsoo got one of his minions to commit the crime, but now that Minseok mentioned seeing someone of his height and build in a black cloak...

  


_It isn’t Kyungsoo but an imposter, thank god!_

  


Jongin feels a little guilty for even believing in that few seconds the chance it was the work o his boyfriend.

  


“There are lots of supervillains who wear cloaks though. He’s not the only one,” he points out.

  


His brother narrows his eyes at him, and he tries hard not to flinch. “Why do you sound like you’re trying to defend him?”

  


_Don’t you dare fucking blink, Kim Jongin,_ he tells himself.

  


“I’m not,” Jongin shakes his head. “J-Just pointing out that there is a possibility of an imposter. I mean, you guys have said he has been quiet for some years now, so maybe he has retired? Why would he go back to his past ways?”

  


“Because he’s pure evil, that’s what he is, Jongin,” Minseok states bluntly.

  


At this point, Jongin really wants to slap his brother because he feels so aggrieved on Kyungsoo’s behalf. But he knows he would not be able to come up with a good enough excuse afterwards as to why he had done that without spilling his secret that he is dating the other, so he holds back.

  


“Are you sure that isn’t your prejudice and general dislike for him speaking? Come to think of it—” he pushes himself off his stool and rests his clenched fists on the table. “Why do you guys hate him so much, to the point that you call him your arch nemesis? To my knowledge, you didn’t even cross paths that many times, if not at all.”

  


“Yes, I have never met or fought him, but there are plenty of tales from the past, surrounding the horror he used to commit. He’s one reason why we were inspired to join the _agency_ , so we could fight against his kind.”

  


“But he was punished for what he—”

  


“So what if he did time in jail? That does not mean he is less evil now! In fact, he has been quiet for so long… maybe he was just preparing for another attack.”

  


Minseok frowns and leans forward in his seat when Jongin tries to protest again. “Jongin,” the elder pauses. “You’re acting very strange.”

  


And that signals all the alarm bells for Jongin to stop before he gives anything away. He knows he could be red in the face, so he forces himself to calm down and unclench his fists.

  


“I’ll be up in my room if you need me,” he pockets his phone and gathers the vase of flowers in his arms before taking his leave.

  


Not even the scent of the flowers he carries cheers him up.

  


He finds an empty space by the head of his bed to set the vase down as his phone starts buzzing in his back pocket, signaling a call.

  


It is Kyungsoo, and Jongin breaks out into a smile.

  


“Hey, Soo,” he picks up.

  


“...”

  


“Kyungsoo?” Jongin pulls his phone away from his ear to check if the call got disconnected, but the other is still on the line. (Also, he can hear his boyfriend breathing heavily.)

  


“Why aren’t you speaking?”

  


“I-I—” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Erm... you have never called me Soo before.”

  


“...”

  


_Oh._ Jongin blushes. It just came really naturally to him.

  


“I was surprised,” Kyungsoo admits.

  


“D-Do you not like it when I call you Soo?”

  


“HE LIKED IT A LOT HE ALMOST CAME IN HIS PANTS!” comes a distant yell from the other end, before Jongin picks up on the sound of rustling (probably Kyungsoo putting down his phone) and then muted cries (undoubtedly Sehun’s).

  


“I did _not_ ,” Kyungsoo picks up the phone again.

  


“You did not like it when I called you Soo?” Jongin teases.

  


“I mean I did not come in my pants. Don’t listen to Sehun,” Kyungsoo whines. “I l-liked—” the other pauses for a moment, and Jongin waits patiently, hiding his smile behind his hand. “I like you calling me Soo,” he finally admits.  

  


The warmth in his heart swells, and Jongin can barely contain his happiness. He plops down on his bed and rolls up and down the length of it.

  


“Oh yeah, why are you calling?” he asks a moment later.

  


“I was worried because you didn’t reply to my text.” A pause. “You can’t possibly love flowers more than me, right?” Kyungsoo rushes out.

  


_What?_ He needs to check back on their texts to find out what led to this question.

  


“Sorry, I was speaking to my brother earlier.” The thought of Minseok and their earlier conversation sours his mood again, but he knows just the remedy. “Can I come over to your place now, _Soo_?”

  


He hears a soft whine before it gets cut off abruptly, as if Kyungsoo had just stuffed his mouth with his hand. Jongin chuckles.

  


“I will take that as a yes then.”

  


“BIG YES! CAN YOU ALSO BUY SPICY CHICKEN FEET FOR— _OW! HYUNG!_ ”

  
  


~

  
  


“What made you stop your supervillain ways, Soo?”

  


Because Jongin’s head is resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, snug in its position for the other’s cheek is pressing lightly against his bed of hair, he feels the other tense at his unexpected question. They are currently on Kyungsoo’s couch, snuggling and just enjoying each other’s presence, while the end credits of Disney’s Inside Out roll on the massive television.

  


(Sehun had done a _Sadness_ and retreated to his room shortly after the movie ended, apparently still not over what happened to Bing Bong.)  

  


“Why the question, Jongin?” The other’s voice sounds a little tense, and Jongin is unsure if he should satisfy his curiosity because he does not want Kyungsoo to be uncomfortable.

  


“Not much reason actually. Forget I asked!” he blurts out before nuzzling his face against the other’s neck. Kyungsoo does nothing but run his fingers through Jongin’s hair, clearly sensing there is more to it, and simply waiting patiently. The anxiety within Jongin bubbles in the silence that follows.

  


“O-Okay—” he finally cracks, and he chews on his bottom lip. “The thing is— have you heard about— _wait_ ... how do I say this, erm...” he sighs, berating himself on the inside for sounding like he failed primary school english. It does not help that Kyungsoo is staring at him so intensely, although the other probably does not mean to appear as if he was pressuring him to just _spit it out already_ . It is the thick eyebrows really _._ “Are you aware that—”

  


“—someone pretended to be me and murdered a fuck ton of people?”

  


Jongin’s eyes widen and he leans away to stare at a smirking Kyungsoo.

  


“Yes! How did you know that?”

  


“Apparently the _agency_ has since sent out elite squads to hunt me down.”

  


_How did you know that?_ Jongin has yet to even hear about this from his brothers. In fact, that would explain why their past couple of dates have all been within the four walls of Kyungsoo’s apartment.

  


_Is Kyungsoo in hiding?!_

  


Perhaps the question hanging at the tip of Jongin’s tongue was obvious as Kyungsoo elaborates, “One of Sehun’s primary job as my sidekick is to keep his _ear_ on movements in the _agency_ . For the cornerstone of the Superhero Alliance, one would think the _agency_ has top-notch security, which includes soundproof walls. But no,” the other shakes his head in mock disappointment. “Well, people talk and word _travels_ , and that’s why I know.”

  


Somehow, Jongin thinks this relates to Sehun’s power over the wind.

  


“If you’re wondering if it was really me, I’m telling you now it’s not,” Kyungsoo says firmly.

  


“I believe you,” Jongin holds the other’s stare. He hopes the other can see he means it too. Jongin knew it was not Kyungsoo ever since halfway through his conversation with Minseok.

  


It takes some time, but Kyungsoo eventually squeezes his hand and a small smile appears on his face. “I heard the bodies of the victims were burnt beyond recognition,” he says. “I have even seen some pictures, and it’s fire, Jongin. They didn’t die by my touch, but by actual fire. Someone lit them up and left them to burn.”

  


“Well then, aren’t you bothered that someone out there is committing all these crimes under the disguise of your identity? You should clear your name! My own brothers are cursing you every day, declaring at breakfast before heading to work that they’ll be the ones to catch you. Do you know how upset I am every morning? Sitting there, silent because I don’t know what to do without making known our relationship.”

  


Kyungsoo plays with his own fingers out of habit.

  


“Do you remember when I told you about the time I gained my death touch and couldn’t control it so I ended up killing a lot of people?”

  


Jongin is a little taken aback by the sudden change in direction their conversation is taking, but he nods nonetheless. “It’s still not your fault though,” he has told the other this a couple of times before today, and he repeats himself again now because he knows Kyungsoo’s memories are still haunted by this past episode.

  


“I killed my best friend’s father that night,” Kyungsoo admits in a whisper. “His only family was his father, and he looked up to that man so much… I took him away from him.” Jongin wraps his arms around the other’s midriff but he does not say a word; the hug just to assure Kyungsoo that he is listening, and to comfort him.

  


He knows how difficult it must be for Kyungsoo to be sharing this. He can hear the hesitance in between his words; hear the other’s inner dialogue of whether he should stop lest he scares Jongin away or should he share his inner demons to gain relief from having kept it secret for so long.

  


“I’m sure it was an accident, Soo. You shouldn’t be blaming yourself for this,” Jongin tries to reason with the other, but Kyungsoo wriggles out of his hold.

  


“But it’s still my fault!” the other grabs at his hair in frustration, and Jongin lets out a little gasp. He quickly grabs onto Kyungsoo’s hands and hugs it tightly to his chest so the other would not hurt himself. “That massacre was the one mistake that led society to define me as a supervillain; a label which has stuck despite me not doing anything wrong for _years_ . I _am_ a monster, Jongin! My best friend hates me. The look on his face when he saw his father… I had to try to stop being a monster. So there you go, there is your answer!” Kyungsoo ends up raising his voice, but Jongin does not flinch at the words screamed in his face.

  


Instead, his heart hurts for Kyungsoo because _how long has he been suffering in silence, keeping all these pain to himself?_ The other obviously believes he deserves the bad name, perhaps as punishment for what he did to his best friend’s father.

  


“I deserve this, so don’t bother finding the guy impersonating me and committing all these crimes. If the _agency_ comes for me, I’ll accept all punishments again despite having already served time. Let your brothers curse me for all they want; let the world hate me for who they think I am.”

  


Jongin opens his mouth, all ready to protest, but Kyungsoo fixes him a hard stare. “Promise me, Jongin. I forbid you to find him. Do _not_ go after him… He is powerful, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

  


He pauses and narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo.

  


“So you know who he is — the imposter,” he says.

  


The other drops his stare at once, basically admitting to Jongin’s claim.

  


_It is his best friend (or rather, former best friend)! Surely it is!_

  


“And you’ve already made up your mind to take the fall for him,” Jongin frowns. “If you think I’m just going to sit still and watch my brothers lay their hands on you, you’re deeply wrong.”

  


Kyungsoo’s jaw remains set, and he lets out a heavy sigh.

  


“You should leave, Jongin. I don’t deserve you. I’m a monster.” That word again. He hates that word. And Kyungsoo is no monster. The other stopped being a monster when he felt remorse for taking all those lives.

  


“How many times do I have to say it for you to believe I’m not going to leave you?” Jongin leans over to hug Kyungsoo. When the other finally gives in to his embrace, he spots movement at the corner of his eyes, and he looks up to see Sehun leaning against a wall by the kitchen.

  


He knows the other must have heard everything Kyungsoo said. Sehun looks equally upset and even angry at himself that he did not know of his brother’s deepest, darkest secret. It seems like Kyungsoo had kept it from everyone, even his closest kin.

  


They lock eyes and Sehun nods at Jongin. No words were exchanged, but they are of the same mind — they want to help Kyungsoo.

  


If the elder does not intend to stop the real culprit of these major crimes, it is up to Jongin and Sehun to clear his name.

  


Jongin presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s forehead lightly — the simple touch an assurance, and also a promise that he is here to stay.

  
  


~

  
  


Their first mission is of course to identify Kyungsoo’s former best friend.

  


It is tough because not even Sehun, who has been around Kyungsoo all his life, knows the other’s name and what he looks like. Well, at least they are working off the assumption that it is a guy since Kyungsoo did mention _“he”_.

  


Jongin smiles to himself, proud of his achievement, when the lock to Junmyeon’s door clicks open and he gains entry to his brother’s room. Jongdae is home, occupied with early lunch down in the kitchen, so he has to be quick. He dumps the paperclip in the trash and hurdles over the many heaps of clothes or whatnot strewn across the floor to get to Junmyeon’s desk. Seriously, how does the man move around the room given its messy state?

  


There is a sudden noise out in the hallway, probably only Monggu entertaining himself, but Jongin dives into a heap of clothes by his feet without second thought. _I am stealthy, like a ninja,_ he praises himself and stays still, even though the stench of sweat around him threatens to suffocate him. He only pops out his head when he is certain the door to the room would not open.

  


There are papers and files on the desk, and Jongin quickly pores through them. He is looking for a photo or any helpful description of Kyungsoo’s imposter.

  


However, five minutes in and Jongin is on the brink of waving the white flag. There is _nothing_ of value to him — half the documents are written in Junmyeon’s illegible handwriting, and the rest are administrative notes unrelated to Kyungsoo’s (or rather, fake Kyungsoo’s) case. He briefly wonders if he should try Minseok and Jongdae’s rooms, but he doubts he would find anything. Those two are even more careful compared to Junmyeon since they work in the field units where they handle more sensitive data, whereas the latter is in-charge for surveillance.

  


_Maybe Sehun will have better luck._

  


Jongin digs into his pocket for his phone and pulls up the other’s contact. Sehun was the one who had texted him first. How the other got his number, he does not know. He does not ask either.

  


**[To: Windman] 11:20 KST**

I have nothing on my end

u?

Did u manage to sneak into Kyungsoo’s room or what?

…

Hello?

Oi

…

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

  


Jongin startles when his phone starts to ring, and he quickly smashes the accept call button while exiting the room in a hurry.

  


“So, I’m in his room right now,” Sehun hisses. “He’s preparing lunch in the kitchen. Told him I wanted kimchi fried rice, stir-fried pork _and_ spicy seafood soup — the full course, so that should buy us plenty of time.”

  


Jongin rolls his eyes. “I didn’t find anything in my brother’s room,” he replies. “So it’s all on you now. I overheard Minseok talking on the phone last night… it seems the _agency_ has predicted that another bank rob slash massacre will occur soon. We need to stop this guy before that happens.”

  


He actually has to strain his ears to make out the other’s next words.   

  


“Yeah, yeah—” Sehun’s voice is muffled, as if he is in a tiny enclosed area. Jongin cannot imagine where in Kyungsoo’s room he is in. “—it’s always _blow_ jock to the rescue. I’m sick of being competent, and in general, brilliant as fuc— _*thump*_ OWW FUCK!”

  


Jongin quickly shushes the other and holds his breath. It would be game over if Kyungsoo heard the noise. Sehun must have slapped a hand over his own mouth because Jongin hears all but a soft, pathetic whimper.

  


“Are you okay?” he asks after minute.

  


“Do I sound okay?!” comes the harsh whisper. “Whatever. I found a box and there’s a journal and old photos in it. It’s too dark to see, hold on.”

  


“Where are you anyways?”

 

 

“In the secret annex in his room, but I can’t tell you where the secret annex is because it’s a secret.”

 

 

Jongin wants to drive his head into a wall. “Sehun, you literally just told me there’s a secret annex in Kyungsoo’s room so it isn’t a secret anymore, alright? Whatever… I don’t need to know where the entrance is,” he says with gritted teeth as he paces up and down the hallway.

 

 

“Okay cupcake, there’s no need to be sassy.” Jongin can practically see the other rolling his eyes. “Erm… let me just go through the photos quickly,” his voice trails off. “My oh my, was I already that handsome since young? Pfft… hyung’s glasses look like goggles in this—”

  


“Hey! Focus, Windman!” Jongin snaps.

  


“Okay, there’s no need to shout.” The other must definitely be pouting. “Hang on, I see a couple of photos of hyung with this same guy.”

  


“It could be his best friend then!” Jongin halts his pacing. “Do you recognise him?”  


 

“Unfortunately, no. Fuck! Gotta go. Hyung is leaving the kitchen. I’ll send you a picture of it. Let’s talk later!” Sehun drops the call even before he can reply. Jongin hopes the other manages to return the box he had found to its original location and step out of Kyungsoo’s room in time. He waits patiently for the picture in the meantime.

 

It would be a tough ask to identify the guy in the photo if even Sehun does not know who he is. Jongin wonders if he can trick Junmyeon into using the _agency’s_ systems to run facial recognition tests.

  


But when Jongin finally receives the other’s message, he almost drops his phone in shock because even though the photo was clearly taken many years ago ( _Kyungsoo had a bowl cut, awww…_ ), he recognises _him_ at once — the best friend.

  


“Byun Baekhyun?!”

  
  


~

  
  


“It’s no use, Jongin. You can shout yourself hoarse and still no one will come to save you,” the light chuckle in the dead silence of the room is eerie.

  


Jongin whimpers and tries to move his arms again, but it is no use — his hands are tied above him, and his body is suspended in mid-air. He knows they are on the fourth floor of a factory still under construction, and he has been _conveniently_ hung over a big hole in the floor. A thirty foot drop is what separates him from death. And, _of course_ , a mad man.

 

It is safe to say he now regrets seeking out Baekhyun alone.

  


Jongin thinks it must have been at least a couple of hours now since he disappeared en route to KFC where he was supposed to meet up with Sehun. Against his better judgement, he had tailed Baekhyun when he caught sight of the man leaving a convenience store in his neighbourhood. They were on the main street so there were people around, that is why Jongin did not hesitate to go up to the other.

 

He should have at least texted Sehun to inform him he saw Baekhyun. He now knows it was all part of the other’s elaborate plan to get him alone; timing his visit to the convenience store around when Jongin is set to leave home, and pretending to not notice him following after him only to pounce once they had set foot in a secluded alley. It is scary to think how Baekhyun even knew where he lived. How long has the other been monitoring him?

 

The sky is now dark outside, overcast with clouds that hide the moonlight — it is an ominous sign, that is what it is. Jongin does not want to die tonight. Surely Sehun would know something is wrong by now; surely help is on the way?

 

He panics when he hears footsteps approaching. Soon, Baekhyun is stepping out of the shadows, stopping an inch or two shy of the hole in the floor, dressed in typical Kyungsoo garb. _Is that what he wears when he murders people in Kyungsoo’s name?_ Jongin does not even know when the other had changed into this outfit.

 

“Why are you doing this to me, Baekhyun? Let me go,” he demands.

 

The other knocks his head back as he bursts into laughter, and Jongin is honestly half part confused, half part terrified.

 

“I have nothing against _you_ , Jongin,” Baekhyun drops his pretentious smile. “Tell me, how is Kyungsoo these days? I heard you two are pretty close and have been hanging out together.”

 

_So this is about revenge afterall…_

  


“If this is about what happened with Kyungsoo and your father—”

  


“You shut your mouth right now! How dare you mention his name and my father in the same sentence,” Baekhyun yells. “You weren’t there! You didn’t see the carnage!” A ball of fire suddenly emerges on the other’s open palm, and Jongin widens his eyes in panic.

  


_So he is not a regular human afterall!_ Baekhyun’s power is actually quite similar to Chanyeol’s ability to draw flames at will, he notes.

 

“He killed my only family,” Baekhyun lets out a growl before his voice turns into a saccharine one, “so I think it is only right I take the ones he love from him.” He cocks his head. “Don’t you think?”

 

Jongin starts to tug on the rope binding his hands again, more desperately this time.

  


_Oh my god. Fuck! I’m going to die!_

  


If only he has a power more suited for these scenarios. He tries to focus all his energy on loosening his hands so he can slip out of the knots, but it is not an ideal solution too because he still has to figure out how to reach safe ground with at least a twenty-feet wide hole under him.

 

“Goodbye, Jongin. I’ll send Sehun after you,” the smile on Baekhyun’s face grows as he winds his arm back.

 

The second the other launches the ball of fire his way, the rope above him is severed suddenly, and it sends him free falling. Jongin can hear Baekhyun cursing as his attack misses its target, even above the volume of his own screams. It is a strange feeling on the way down though — he could swear he thought he would hit the ground a far lot quicker especially since he was on the fourth floor. It is like someone has manipulated the air to slow down his fall…

 

Jongin widens his eyes and stops flailing. _Sehun! Surely…_

 

And true enough, someone catches him on the ground floor with a soft grunt. Jongin relaxes into the hold at once when he recognises the cologne.

 

“I’m upset at you,” Kyungsoo says, still not setting Jongin down on his feet. The latter pouts. “I clearly told you not to go after Baek—” he falters in his speech when he sees Jongin giving him those puppy eyes, and he clears his throat. “N-Never mind. Sehun! Get Jongin out of here,” Kyungsoo puts him down and Sehun glides over to them from wherever it was he was hiding.

 

There is a commotion overhead, and he widens his eyes because _is that Minseok shouting?!_ The rumble of thunder is not something unfamiliar either.

 

“Your brothers were home when Sehun and I looked for you at your house. Almost took me out the second they saw us… I’ll tell you all about this later,” Kyungsoo explains. “Take him home and stay there with him. I’ll come find you after I’m done here,” this he says to his younger brother.

 

“Wait, where are you going? I want to help too!” Jongin grabs onto Kyungsoo’s cloak when the other turns around, almost choking him if not for him letting go almost immediately. Sehun sniggers beside them but is silenced when Kyungsoo glares at him.

 

“I’m fine,” the other reassures Jongin while rubbing at his neck. “Your brothers don’t know who they’re dealing with. I can help. Leave now, both of you,” Kyungsoo gives them one last warning look before he hurries for the stairs. The other’s expression _should_ scare them into abiding by his instructions.

 

“Drown him, Junnie!”

 

Jongin and Sehun tilt their heads up, only to witness a chaotic scene as the powers of fire, water and lightning collide. They jump out of the way right in time for trouble to fall through the hole, attempting to claim them as its victims.

 

“How dare you touch my Nini?! Die you bitch!” Jongdae lets out a loud battle cry before the sound of an explosion rocks the foundation of the building.

 

Jongin and Sehun meet eyes. “Are you going to listen to your brother?” the former asks.

 

“Of course not,” Sehun spares barely even a second to reply before he darts off after Kyungsoo. “Come on, princess!” He beckons for Jongin over his shoulder, and the latter jolts into action.

 

The scene they find when they finally reach the right floor is even more chaotic than they thought because there is no two clear sides to the fight — at moments, it almost seems like Kyungsoo is deflecting some of the Kim brothers’ attacks on Baekhyun, and then there are those occasional _stray_ bolts that Kyungsoo has to dodge, which Jongin thinks are intentional on Jongdae’s part.

 

“Don’t let him touch you—” Kyungsoo yells to the brothers from across the wide hole in the floor.

 

“Why the hell would I let someone like him touch me, you dumbass? Wait, why do I even bother listening to you,” Jongdae cuts him off with a growl and dashes forward, after his two brothers some way ahead, already charging at Baekhyun on the other side of the hole while using their powers as fire-neutralising shields.

 

“Because his real power is not fire! He can absorb your— _No!_ ”

 

Minseok takes advantage of their two-on-one situation with Junmyeon distracting Baekhyun momentarily to grab at the latter’s hands to contain his fire; literally freezing his left hand as ice continues to travel up the path of his arm.

  


It should work in theory — fire and ice cancelling each other out, but Baekhyun turns up the heat and manages to use his free hand to lash out at Junmyeon jumping at him from his other side. The force of an explosion literally sends the latter flying across the room. Junmyeon hits a wall hard and slumps to the ground unconscious, and Minseok wavers slightly watching his brother fall to the attack.

  


Taking his chance, Baekhyun smirks and kicks out at the eldest. What surprises everyone, apart from Kyungsoo, is how he presses a palm to the ground next, ice shooting out and accelerating the speed Minseok slides away from him. And before the other can get over his shock and find his balance, he goes tumbling over the edge of the hole.

  


Jongin yells out and runs forward, but he sees Sehun jumping after Minseok without hesitation, having gotten to the hole before him. Knowing Minseok should be fine with Sehun’s help, Jongin changes course and sprints over to Junmyeon.

  


“Hyung! Wake up, hyung!” He turns the other around and pats at his cheeks frantically. “Please!” Jongin begs. There is so much blood, and the sight of his brother looking lifeless breaks him. _Focus_ , he tells himself. _I can save him._ He inhales deeply and places his palm over Junmyeon’s heart where a heartbeat is still present, but is very weak. It is a wonder he is even alive and his body intact having practically a bomb explode in his face. Maybe the nature of Junmyeon’s power saved him.

  


Jongin begins to transfer his energy into the other to bring his vitals back up. It is a slow and tough process given the extent of Junmyeon’s injury, and he can feel himself growing weaker gradually. It is taking so much out of him, but he cannot stop. He does not want to lose his brother.

  


“How can I help?”

  


Jongin looks up when Sehun crouches beside him, having just returned from going to Minseok’s aid. “Your brother is calling for back-up from the _agency_ ,” the latter tells him before the question of where Minseok is even leaves his mouth.

  


Jongin nods and extends his hand to Sehun, palm up. “I need your energy. I can’t do this alone,” he whispers, feeling drained himself. The other grabs on at once, and Jongin almost sighs in the relief it brings.

  


“I’m here for you. Let me try to clear his airways too,” Sehun says, looking the most serious Jongin has ever seen him. “Don't worry, he’ll be fine.”

  


Maybe it is because the other has a brother of his own, that is why he feels compelled to help him; Sehun would want help too if it was Kyungsoo bleeding out in his arms.

  


And Jongin understands. He nods gratefully at the other.

 

"Thank you."

  
  


~

  
  


To say the way Baekhyun disposed of his brothers angered Jongdae even more would be an understatement.

 

“Stop!” Kyungsoo yells, just a couple of feet away from Jongdae and Baekhyun. The supervillain can see Jongin attending to his other brother from here, and his heart feels heavy at the look of panic in his boyfriend’s eyes. The injuries look horrific. He peels his eyes away to focus on the ongoing fight in front of him.

 

Jongdae blatantly ignores his command and snatches up Baekhyun’s hands. It was too easy, almost as if the latter had willingly let him touch him. The superhero channels all the electricity in his body and growls at Baekhyun. It was a move meant to electrocute the other, but the triumphant smile on Jongdae’s face slowly morphs into one of horror as he feels Baekhyun _embrace_ the charges instead.

 

Before the other can use his newly gained powers against Jongdae, Kyungsoo comes barrelling into them. The move saves Jongdae’s life, and the latter must know it because he mutters a soft “thanks” to Kyungsoo and picks himself off the floor.

 

“Don’t do this, Baek. This isn’t you,” Kyungsoo raises his hands in front of him, almost as if to placate his former best friend. But it only serves to enrage the other.

  


“The old me died when you killed my father, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun snarls. “Now, you’ll pay the price for what you did!” He spins around suddenly, and Kyungsoo feels his heart drop to his stomach when he sees Baekhyun preparing to launch a bolt of lightning at where Jongin and now Sehun are hunched over Junmyeon.

  


“No!” he yells.

  


Jongdae tries to get at Baekhyun with his power and manages to deflect the first bolt, but he has to duck when the other turns on him. When Baekhyun launches a second attack at Jongin and Sehun, the latter is prepared for him — whipping up a gust of wind to deflect the shot.

  


Baekhyun screams out in frustration and decides to charge at Kyungsoo instead, and Kyungsoo waits for the other to come, only dodging his fist at the last second.

  


When the opportunity presents itself, he grabs onto Baekhyun’s midriff and spins them around before throwing them to the ground like he was executing a judo move. The force he exerts with his super strength causes the concrete beneath them to cave, and they are tossed to the third floor.

  


At least they are far from Sehun, Jongin and the rest now so they would not get hurt. That had been Kyungsoo’s intention — to protect his loved ones.

  


This is  _his_ fight afterall.

  


He quickly distances himself from Baekhyun lest the other parts with Jongdae’s stolen power in favour of gaining his death touch. He is unsure if he would still be immune if the power comes from another pair of hands.

  


“I didn’t mean to kill your father, Baek. I most certainly didn’t want to hurt you,” Kyungsoo says.

  


The bolt of lightning comes quick and cuts him on his shoulder. It burns so bad and he can smell the damage; he can see the open wound. Kyungsoo yells out in pain. He thinks he deserves it.

  


“I couldn’t control it. I tried so hard!”

  


Baekhyun lets out an anguished yell and throws another lightning bolt at him. Kyungsoo stumbles and lands on one knee, clutching the deep gash at his waist.

  


“Why aren’t you fighting back, you idiot!”

  


Kyungsoo ignores the shout from Jongdae peering over the edge of the hole from the floor above. “I know you know it deep within you, that I could never do this to you, Baekhyun. You were my best friend,” he whispers.

  


He knows the other heard him. A look of pain flashes across Baekhyun’s eyes but he attacks Kyungsoo again.

  


The latter can hear heavy footsteps rushing down the stairs, so he knows he has to put an end to this fast. From outside comes the sound of sirens and approaching choppers.

  


“I accept my punishment, Baek. Leave everyone else out of this,” Kyungsoo appeals. He braces himself as he watches the other point his open palm in his direction.

  


“I’m sorry,” a tear escapes from Baekhyun’s eyes. The second he blinks, Kyungsoo screams in agony as hundred million volts of electricity strike him continuously. It feels like having multiple knives slash away at all parts of his body at once, and he is pinned to the spot, unable to get away. Not even raising his arms to shield his front helps; this is him at his most vulnerable.

  


“Nooooo! Stop it! Kyungsoo!”

  


He cannot even hear Jongin and Jongdae dashing towards them, and the former yelling out desperately for him. But he does feel a body collide into him, absorbing the hit and knocking him to the ground, which breaks the chain of attack. Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun stumbling back, looking shaken at having channeled the huge amount of energy that had just left his body.

  


Then his heart almost stops when he looks to his side and sees his brother lying motionless; his eyes close and his face looking far too serene for someone who was just hit by lightning (not the same can be said for the rest of his body though). He must have flown down the hole to get to him faster.

  


“S-Sehun…” Kyungsoo calls out in a weak voice and tries to reach for the other, but he stops himself an inch shy of Sehun’s face.

  


It pains him that he cannot even touch him at this juncture. “Sehun!” he cries and grabs onto the other’s shirt even though it hurts so much for him to move, jostling his brother for signs of life. “Don’t you dare die, you punk! I forbid you!” Kyungsoo lets his arm fall limp when Jongin slides to a stop between him and Sehun.

  


“Kyungsoo! Oh my god,” Jongin rakes his eyes up and down Kyungsoo’s body and he feels nauseous at the damage he sees. He does not even know where to start working on to heal him. “You’re going to be—”

  


“S-Save him.”

  


Jongin shakes his head frantically, eyes only darting to Sehun for a short second. He would not have enough energy in him to save them both, and time is running out. Jongdae is also occupied with watching over Baekhyun, who unexpectedly is staying very quiet and cooperative across the floor. Jongin feels guilty over Sehun’s state — what if he had taken too much energy from the other just now, and it had left him considerably weaker, that is why he could not deal with Baekhyun’s attack?

  


“No,” he says.

  


“Kim Jongin, y-you save my brother now!” Kyungsoo demands, fighting hard to stay awake himself. “I can’t— I can’t lose him.” Jongin is torn. “Please,” Kyungsoo pleads before he succumbs to unconsciousness, and Jongin presses his hand against the skin above his boyfriend’s heart at once. His heart ultimately deciding for him.

  


He hopes Kyungsoo does not blame him for his choice.

  


“They’re here! Quickly! Junmyeon needs medical attention upstairs too!” He hears Minseok shouting and he sees medics rushing towards them.

  


Maybe there is still hope.

  
  


~

  
  


There is warmth embracing his right arm. The smell of disinfectant in the air confirms he is in a hospital, and Kyungsoo wills his mind to recollect what had happened to land him here.

  


He remembers saving Jongin from a fall, he remembers immense pain and Baekhyun’s apologetic face, and then—

  


_Sehun!_

  


Kyungsoo’s eyes fly open and he looks around the room he is in. He notices Jongin sitting right beside his bed right away. The other is leaning over the edge, seemingly in deep sleep, and curled up around his right arm, which would explain the warmth he feels. A fond smile appears on his face as he props his body up, trying to keep his movement to a minimum so he does not wake Jongin.

  


He startles slightly when he sees one of Jongin’s brother — the one with power over lightning (he has not really matched their names to their faces yet) — awake and watching him from one of the chairs by the foot of his bed. He is pretty sure this is his Jongin’s twin, so that would make him _Jongdae?_ If looks can kill though…

  


The other is giving him the same hostile look he first got when he rang the Kim household’s doorbell seeking Jongin the day Baekhyun took him.

  


The only bed beside his in the room is unoccupied, and Kyungsoo stares hard at the neatly folded sheets. They would have put Sehun in the bed beside his, unless…

  


“You’re looking for your brother.”

  


Kyungsoo turns to look at Jongdae and nods. His words were not even framed as a question; more like an observation. He cannot read the look the other is giving him.

  


“Where is Sehun?” he asks. Dread fills him up on the inside.

  


“He should be back soon,” the other replies after a long pause. “He’s not dead, if that’s what you’re asking.” Kyungsoo cannot even contain the look of relief on his face. He lets out a deep sigh and slumps back against the headboard.

  


“It’s a wonder you two are alive after what your friend did. Your brother’s a clever one, I give him that — using his powers to create a vacuum, and absorbing most of the attack, hence sparing your lives,” Jongdae says. “Also—”

  


Kyungsoo peels open his eyes again when the other clears his throat awkwardly.

  


“I-I wanted to thank you again, for coming in when you did.” Jongdae averts his gaze. “You didn’t have to, and I certainly wasn’t expecting you to.”

  


“I didn’t do it for you. I saved you because I knew it would hurt Jongin if his brother died, and I saved you because I wanted to save Baekhyun from himself; he was never a monster.”

  


Jongdae stares at Kyungsoo with an open mouth until he realises how stupid he probably looks and snaps his jaw shut. “I must say I’m looking at you in a different light now,” he comments.

  


Kyungsoo shifts his attention to Jongin and strokes his boyfriend’s head gently.

  


“He’s exhausted from all the energy he put into saving you that night, and he hasn’t left your side for these three days you’ve been unconscious,” Jongdae explains.

  


He smiles when Jongin wrinkles his nose after one of his fingers stray to trace his face.

  


“How long have you been dating behind our backs?”

  


“About two months now,” Kyungsoo replies, and Jongdae lets out a low whistle.

  


“And we only found out about this last week?” The other shakes his head before he perks up. “Oh! So you’re the one with the sucky flower wrapping skills!”

  


_Excuse me?!_ Kyungsoo frowns and considers defending himself, but he stays quiet in the end. Jongin lets out a soft whine when he shifts his arm, clinging tighter to it and even rubbing his face against it. It makes Kyungsoo blush.

  


“Jongin must really love you. I’ve never seen him like this.”

  


“And the feeling is very much reciprocated,” he tells Jongdae firmly. A series of unspoken words is exchanged between the two in a silent conversation, and it results in the latter smiling at Kyungsoo.

  


“I have no objections to your relationship then.” Jongdae stands and slips into his coat. “Minseok and Junmyeon hyung though, they will take more convincing. Good luck,” he chuckles and takes his leave.

  


The moment the room door slides shut, Kyungsoo jiggles his arm. “You can stop pretending to sleep now,” he smiles.

  


Jongin giggles and sits up. “How did you know?”

  


Kyungsoo shifts to make space for Jongin on the bed and helps the other climb up. He winces slightly when the other wraps his arms around him, but he quickly pulls Jongin back when the other tries to lean away. “Don’t you deny me cuddling time, mister. I’m fine,” he whispers against Jongin’s head and gives it a peck. “If you weren’t conscious and balancing your power with mine, you would be dead by now, no?”

  


Jongin hums before he fixes Kyungsoo a stern look (or at least he tries, because he still looks cute to the other). “I’m upset at you!” He tells Kyungsoo exactly what the latter had told him when he caught him from falling. Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “How dare you not fight back? Do you know how terrified I was seeing you all covered in your blood? Don’t you dare do that to me again!” Jongin slaps Kyungsoo weakly, startling the latter who widens his eyes, before he leans in to capture his lips.

  


“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo whispers when they break apart for a second.

  


“The _agency_ took Baekhyun in. He confessed to his crimes and he will be given his due punishment,” Jongin says. “Thought you should know.” Kyungsoo hums. His heart still feels heavy at the thought of his former best friend. He ought to find time to go visit Baekhyun one day; to close the loop between them. He senses not all is lost for the other though. There was a moment during the fight when he had seen the _old_ Baekhyun surface, especially when the other had teared and said _“I’m sorry”_ to him. He obviously needs a lot of help now, and Kyungsoo wants to be there for him, to make up for the many years he had distanced himself.

  


“I know what you’re thinking,” Jongin frowns and grabs Kyungsoo’s face, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Don’t think about him anymore. Pay attention to me,” he demands. “You owe me after the fright you gave me.”

  


Kyungsoo chuckles and nods submissively. “Okay, I’m all yours.”

  


“Good,” Jongin beams and straddles Kyungsoo’s lap, taking care to not put too much weight on the latter so as to not disturb his injuries. “Now kiss me.”

  


And who is Kyungsoo to deny him?

  


He swoops in at once and kisses Jongin with so much passion and love, a stark contrast from how he holds onto the other so delicately, so as to not break him with his strength.

  


It is awhile later when the door slides open and they hear an exasperated _“Oh, come on!_ ” that they pause their makeout. “My eyes!” Sehun drops the takeout box in his hands and rubs at his eyes dramatically, but he must have forgotten the sauce stains on his fingers. “My fucking eyes!” He howls, for real this time. Knowing his brother, Kyungsoo thinks he must have been eating spicy chicken feet.

  


“Good to see you again, Sehun,” he chuckles lightheartedly. But his words are not meant to be taken as joke; he actually means them. Jongin reads him well and squeezes his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck lightly.

  


“I would say good to see you again too, brother… but I can’t really see now, can I?”

  


Kyungsoo laughs and pulls Sehun to sit beside him when the other is within reach so he can help wipe down his face with tissues Jongin produces out of nowhere.

  


“Good to have you back,” he whispers, and Sehun finally stops fidgeting to squint at him and send a smile his way.

  
  


~

  
  


“Stop going so slowly, Soo. You won’t break me,” Jongin scolds and tugs off his shirt himself. They are not expecting his brothers to return home anytime soon; Junmyeon had cited an emergency at the _agency_ , as to what the emergency is, he does not know, but he texted Kyungsoo to come over the second the call with his brother ended.

  


“Have you forgotten how we broke my bed back in my apartment just last week? Sehun is still convinced there is a hole in his room’s ceiling,” Kyungsoo slides off Jongin’s jeans and nudges him to lie on his back before crawling over him. “We go slow tonight, Jongin. Let us make love,” he says with a lilt in his voice.

  


Jongin giggles because it just sounds so corny, but still his heart almost stops for he knows the exaggerated wriggle of Kyungsoo’s eyebrows is deceptive — the other actually meant what he said; he is not teasing the significance of their intimacy.

  


He watches in silence as Kyungsoo undresses himself, only stopping when he is bare like the day he is born. How did he get so lucky? Jongin bites down on his bottom lip as he takes in the other’s six pack abs, defined collar and pelvic bones. Kyungsoo is long, and his girth thick; he can still remember the way it rubbed against his walls the first time they got intimate with each other some two weeks back, bringing him to tears from pure pleasure.

  


It has been a month since the fight with Baekhyun, and the other has healed completely — the deep gashes all over his body have sealed, not even leaving scars on the porcelain skin. Jongin wants to run his hand over Kyungsoo’s skin; he wants to worship every inch.

  


“Kiss me, Soo,” he whines.

  


When Kyungsoo presses their bodies together and slots their lips together, Jongin lets out a moan and tries to grind up against the other to release some of his tension below.

  


“Be patient, baby,” Kyungsoo releases the bottom lip he was sucking on and stares at Jongin; at the hungry look in the other’s eyes and the way his lips part to let out an impatient whine because he is being a tease. He is a beautiful sight indeed, and Kyungsoo makes sure to let him know that. “You’re so beautiful,” he pushes Jongin’s fringe hanging over his eyes to the back and leans down to kiss him smack in the middle of his forehead. “My beautiful.”

  


Jongin cries out and tightens his grip on Kyungsoo’s shoulders when the other starts grinding down with purpose, rubbing against Jongin’s clothed member in short but powerful continuous thrusts. It slowly brings him to the edge, but he knows Kyungsoo will not let him have a taste of heaven so soon; their night has only just begun.

  


Sure enough, the other stops right when he is about to blow; his timing impeccable. And just as Jongin is all prepared to unleash all the profanities in mind at Kyungsoo, the other strips him of his only clothing left and holds the tip of his erect, leaking cock lightly in one hand.

  


“Fuck!” he curses when Kyungsoo strokes up and down the remainder of his length with his left hand, all while teasing the crown with small circular motions with his right. It is a sensory overload, but Jongin cannot say he does not enjoy it.

  


“Do you want my mouth on you, baby?” Kyungsoo pauses his ministrations to stare at him, and Jongin stutters his way through the many _yeses_ he lets out. _Of course, yes!_ “Alright, whatever you say goes,” the other smiles. “Tonight is all about you,” he reminds again.

  


“Oh my god,” Jongin moans and grabs onto his bedsheets when Kyungsoo kneels between his spread legs and bends to take his cock in his mouth. It is so warm inside the other. From his angle, he can see Kyungsoo’s thick lips wrapped around him, and down his beautiful back curved up to highlight his two globes in the air. They are glorious, and Kyungsoo wriggles his ass invitingly when he catches Jongin staring, but it is also torture for Jongin because he cannot reach to _squeeze_ in this position.

  


Oh how badly he wants to feel them under his palms.

  


The other fishes out a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer and coats Jongin’s length with a generous amount.

  


“Do you want to come, Jongin?” Kyungsoo hollows his cheeks and sucks him in the furthest he can manage without choking before withdrawing, and he repeats this a couple of times, all while Jongin is trying to find his words. “I don’t mind. You can come down my throat,” Kyungsoo releases the tip of his cock with a lewd _slurp_ and taps it against the top of his tongue a couple of times before he kisses down the length of his cock.

  


“Oh my god, _yes!_ ” He bucks his hip and accidentally slaps Kyungsoo’s cheek with his cock, but he is not afforded time to laugh at how funny it looked because the other continues his blowjob with a quicker intensity this time.

  


_This is payback, isn’t it?_ Jongin narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo, but it is all for a split second.

  


“Soo! Yes, faster!” he squeezes his eyes shut and whines as the other bobs his head up and down relentlessly

  


Jongin can feel it building, and when he is finally tipped over the edge, he does not hold back because he was given permission earlier — screaming his pleasure and ejaculating down Kyungsoo’s throat. The last spurt paints the edges of the other’s lips when he releases Jongin’s cock prematurely, and he watches while still in his high as Kyungsoo gathers his cum with a thumb before popping it into his mouth, sucking it like he would a lollipop.

  


“I still want you though,” Jongin reminds the other. He is greedy. A blowjob is nice and all, but he wants _more._ He wants Kyungsoo in him. He wants to be filled up; to be reminded that he belongs to the other and, on the flipside, that no one else will ever have Kyungsoo this way either. They are two parts of a whole.

  


And it seems like seeing Jongin have an orgasm has led to Kyungsoo losing all his patience. The other picks up the bottle of lube again and coats his fingers with the liquid before tracing the rim of Jongin’s hole.

  


He starts off with one because the last time they had sex was one week ago and he wants to prepare Jongin more carefully. They had jumped right into it then, betrayed by their lust, and Kyungsoo had looked so apologetic when Jongin admitted afterwards that it had hurt a little at the beginning.

  


(Although all was forgiven pretty soon when he got the most mind-blowing ride of his life.)  

  


“I swear if you don’t hurry up, I will—”

  


Jongin nearly bites down on his own tongue when Kyungsoo sinks a finger in and holds it there like there is no place else it rather be.

  


“What will you do, baby?” he chuckles and starts by crooking his finger and probing around before sliding it out and in repeatedly. Jongin can only moan; knowing that he is at the complete mercy of the other. He cannot decide if he wants to curse at Kyungsoo for taking his own sweet time, because the fingering is driving him crazy — in both a good and _very_ good way.

  


The other squirts more lube onto the rim of Jongin’s hole and plunges another finger in. He cannot stop staring; staring at how Kyungsoo’s fingers disappear into him, the look of utter concentration on Kyungsoo’s face as he pleasures him, and at the other’s heavy erection hanging between his legs, just waiting for the moment to claim its prize — him.

  


Kyungsoo has him screaming for him to stop not long later. “Stop, Soo!” Jongin pants and rests an arm over his eyes. “Please. I want you to—” he peeks at the other from under his arm shyly, “—you know…” he stops short and blushes.

  


Oh, Kyungsoo definitely _knows._

  


It is time.

  


The other makes the right choice of not forcing Jongin to complete his sentence; he knows he will hit him for sure. It is their third time already and the younger is still so shy. “Okay, hold your legs up for me,” Kyungsoo folds Jongin’s legs and has him hold them up against his chest. “Very nice,” he sweeps his eyes up and down all the exposed skin before nodding in appreciation.

  


Jongin’s blush deepens. He can only imagine how he looks from Kyungsoo’s vantage point, all spread out, vulnerable — there for the taking. He probably looks desperate for good sex too, but that is something he cannot deny, since it is the truth.

  


“I’ll show you, baby,” Kyungsoo wipes his hand on the sheets after coating his length and shuffles forward on his knees, lining himself up to Jongin’s hole. “How much I adore you—” he pushes in the tip and studies Jongin’s face for any discomfort before sliding all the way in, meeting with little resistance. Kyungsoo stills and props his elbows to the sides of Jongin’s face before planting a kiss on his lips. “—how much I love you.”

  


Jongin gasps when the other starts to thrust his hips almost immediately, and he rushes to pull Kyungsoo’s face down to his own again so his mouth will be occupied (and he does not scream like a banshee because sex is incredible, or rather, sex _with_ Kyungsoo is out of this world).

  


The sound of skin slapping skin in a rhythmic beat makes for dirty music to their ears. Jongin knows Kyungsoo is being careful by calibrating the strength he puts into his thrusts. He does not want Kyungsoo to stop or hold back though, so he wraps his arms around the other’s back and bucks his hips up to meet the other’s thrust, spurring him to speed up and go _harder_.

  


“I can take it, Soo. Yes! Harder!”

  


Kyungsoo loses his balance slightly when he adjusts his position on top of Jongin, but when he pushes in again, this time he begins pummeling into the other with renewed vigour.

  


“Yes! Yes! Oh, Soo!” Jongin arches his back and lets Kyungsoo do all the work again, simply growing slack and revelling in the moment. It is so warm in the room — their passion burning up the chilly night outside. He is overwhelmed, not just physically as his second orgasm of the night nears and the temptation of sleep calls for him, but also emotionally.

  


Jongin does not think his heart can take the amount of love Kyungsoo is flooding him with. It is not just the endless whispers in his ear, but also in the way the other holds his face gently and slows down the pace of his thrusts so Jongin can feel _everything_.

  


“Thank you for not walking away from me, Jongin.”

  


Kyungsoo stares at him for a long time. His words burying themselves deep in Jongin’s soul, as much as his body is buried in the younger’s. The sincerity is heartfelt, and Jongin smiles up at him fondly.

  


“I love you so much, and the day I asked you to be my boyfriend, it was—” he chokes up, and this time, it is Jongin who reaches up to wipe away the stray tear that falls from the corner of his eyes. “—it was the best decision I have ever made, because there can never be anyone else who completes me like you do.”

  


Jongin is getting misty-eyed too. The way Kyungsoo is taking him apart emotionally, from his words and the slow, meaningful thrusts he gives, he feels like spreading his wings and taking flight; soaring high in the sky that is their love for each other.

  


“I love you too,” he whispers and lets Kyungsoo lace their fingers together, propping their hands to the sides of his head. He is near the edge now, and he wants to reach down to relieve the bubbling pressure. Surely his unattended member is the shade of angry pink. But Jongin cannot move his hands.

  


“Soo!” he moans.

  


“I got you, baby,” Kyungsoo tells him. His thrusts are getting a tad erratic now, probably him fighting a war in his head — whether he should prioritise Jongin or satisfy his own desire of getting off quickly.

  


“No, Soo! Please.”

  


“I got you, love.”

  


It will always be Jongin from the day they got together. Kyungsoo had made himself that promise.

  


After a long minute, Jongin comes with a loud moan. He squeezes the other’s hands tightly as he rides the waves of his high, white spurting from the tip of his cock, and painting their skin a nice canvas of what happiness probably is.

  


Kyungsoo drags out his orgasm until he too comes, filling Jongin to the brim. The latter lets out a happy sigh when Kyungsoo goes lax and just lies on top of him, making no real effort to pull out yet. The other’s weight is not painful on his body, and it is not unwelcomed — in fact, he feels more grounded with the other wrapped around him.

  


It reminds him that all the love he feels is real.

  


Jongin presses a tender kiss to the top of Kyungsoo’s head.

  


“You will always have me, Soo,” he says.

  
  


~

  
  


“Jongin! We brought back chicken, your favourite!” Junmyeon yells and closes the door behind them with his leg. The emergency at work had turned out to be a false alarm, so the brothers were allowed to leave early. They had felt bad for passing on Jongin’s offer to eat out together as a family, hence why they had stopped by the nearest KFC to arm themselves with food to seek Jongin’s forgiveness.

  


Junmyeon frowns when his youngest brother does not reply, but then a loud moan from the second floor drifts down and into their ears, and they freeze in their spots.

  


“Soo!”

  


The voice is undeniably Jongin’s. Junmyeon drops his bag of chicken on the floor, while a scowl settles over Minseok’s face.

  


“What the hell is Kyungsoo doing here?” The eldest of the brothers growls. Their dislike for Jongin’s boyfriend has only mellowed slightly even though they acknowledge they are indebted to the other for saving both Jongin and Jongdae’s lives during the fight with Baekhyun, and they had also admitted they were wrong about Kyungsoo as a person because they have been witnesses to his affection for Jongin and his younger brother, Sehun.

  


Perhaps it is Minseok and Junmyeon not quite willing to relinquish their titles as Jongin’s overprotective older brothers yet, that is why they often take to glaring at the other and giving him frosty reactions whenever Jongin gathers them all together.

  


Not the same can be said for Jongdae though, who has taken a liking to the other because he can see how happy Jongin is because of Kyungsoo. It is also partially because he is obligated to like the other for he saved his life.

  


“No, Soo! Please,” Jongin cries out from overhead, and this sets Minseok and Junmyeon into panic. The two have not quite read the situation well enough yet, whereas Jongdae is left sniggering to himself as he watches them discuss plans to storm into Jongin’s room to save him from whatever harm Kyungsoo is dealing him.

  


It is obvious to him that the couple is having sex. The only harm Kyungsoo should be dealing Jongin would be a sore butt in the morning.

  


_So Nini’s loud in bed huh?_ Jongdae smirks and files this thought away for future blackmail use.

  


“Shit, I think that supervillain is hurting our Jongin!” Junmyeon dumps his messenger bag on the floor and turns to Minseok. “What should we do? Quick! Shall I spray water in his face while we get Jongin away from him?”

  


His older brothers can only be super naive or incredibly obtuse. There is the telltale sound of a bed frame hitting against the wall, and Jongdae grimaces at the image his brain pulls up.

  


“Spray water? Are you giving him a facial?” The eldest cracks his knuckles and glares up at the ceiling. “How about this, I’ll punch that motherfucker in his face so hard he—”

  


“You will probably break your hand instead,” Jongdae cuts in, reminding them of Kyungsoo’s super strength.

  


“Right,” Minseok pauses before he continues on with a loud, determined voice, “I will— _erm_ … kick him in the balls then!” He nods to himself, feeling quite proud of the solution that came to him. “He can’t be that _hard_ in the balls right?” Minseok cackles.

  


Jongdae rolls his eyes as his brothers charge up the stairs to the second floor. He would like to see Minseok try, although, there is probably a higher chance that Jongin will kick _him_ in the balls if he takes a swipe at Kyungsoo.

  


He isn’t disappointed when he hears the sound of a door banging against the wall before a chorus of screams ring out.

  


“Get out!” Jongin screams. “Leave— _Oh my god, hyung_!”

  


Jongdae stops sniggering and cocks his head to hear what is going on.

  


“Junmyeon-ah! Are you okay?” Minseok sounds as concerned as Jongin, and Jongdae is tempted to head upstairs.

  


He is to learn later that his second brother had caught a glimpse of Jongin and Kyungsoo in their birthday suits, still _connected_ , and he had spun right around only to run into the room’s door frame in his haste to get away. Junmyeon had dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes before Minseok can catch him.

  


“Get off me, Soo. Let me check on hyung.”

  


“But I’m comfortable like this,” Kyungsoo whines, clearly disliking being told to pull out. “Can’t we just— _I don’t know_ , leave him on the floor? He looks pretty comfortable to me.”

  
  


_The End._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope some parts of the story brought a smile to your face at least?  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
